Mistress of Serpents
by ImageViewer
Summary: The world is in chaos thanks to Voldemort. All of those that Hermione ever knew her friends and family have been slain to both sides of the world. Potter and Ron are dead and Dumbledore refuse's to do what must be done but not her, with a heart as cold as ice and the will to do anything needed to end this madness, Hermione is resolved to stop this before it could ever happen.
1. Chapter 1

Mistress of Serpents Info

 **This is an experimental story, and won't be a product that requires my full attention, it will be a project I will do in my spare time unlike the others so sorry if you like it and want me to continue but it will be side story compared to the others.**

 **please note there will be some mistakes but I hope you still enjoy it.**

 **please review what you think.**

 **Note, Rowena, Merlope, Basilisk, dementor and Tonks.**

The world is in turmoil.

Thanks to Lord Voldemort's reckless attacks on Muggles, the world of non-magical folks had discovered the magical society and have deemed them a threat to all life with their powers, the army and so called fanatics known as witch hunters have been leading attacks on magicals all over the world and the Magical community has responded in kind turning city's into battle grounds the likes that hasn't been seen snice the second world war.

Hermione Granger of house Gryffindor had watched as her parents and friends have died to both sides of the world thanks to Tom riddle aka Voldemort schemes.

After seeing her friends and family die before her eyes, she has lost all respect and compassion for the order of the phoenix who leaders and members preach about peace and the so called light, while the muggles who prounce around displaying and shouting the heavens their kills and mission of hunting down the abominations of the devil.

Secluding herself from her peers in hopes of finding a way to end all of this madness by turning to the less savoury books that would label her as a dark witch for the practices and knowledge that they contain.

In her study's through the journals and scrolls she obtained from houses or restricted areas of the magical community she crossed upon a means of traveling backwards in time, this sparked a form of hope that she had long since abandoned but the way about doing it was dangerous because of several factors that prevented her from performing the ritual.

The first was the traveller had to have a strong and stable magical core that could withstand the strong pull through time.

The seconded was blood, the traveller had to be someone whose blood wasn't in the land of where they were traveling to, or else time will wipe them or their ancestors from the threads of time itself, from her knowledge she got from her parents the grangers have been citizens of England since the middle ages.

And third, once the traveller had travelled through time any items that they have on them would stay with them as long they are somehow bound to them through a means of blood or bond that keeps them in place.

With all those goals in mind she delved deep into her studies of increasing her magic and fooling the time with her blood.

In a few months she had discovered a way of fooling time by creating a new blood or a new Hermione granger who doesn't hold a tie to her family in the past.

First she went to Hogwarts to acquire two objects that would help her in her mission, the first was the corpse of the basilisks and the location of Rowena Ravenclaw grave.

 **-hogwarts 5 days later-**

The school held a depressing atmosphere thanks to the war going on in London many whom feared for their families, however that didn't stopped her as she moved through the halls unseen due the invisibility cloak she got after the death of Harry until her journey lead her to the second floor girls bathroom, thanks to harry telling her of the location of the chamber of secrets and showing her a bit of parasol tongue she was able to open the chamber and find the basilisk corpse or what's left of it as it's skeleton laid on floor of the chamber.

Preserving what remains of the mighty beast she pocketed it entire corpse into small container with the aid of a shrinking spell she learned of, she exited the chamber and made her way to the location of the grey lady who was rumoured to be the daughter of Ravenclaw herself who she heard from Luna, one of the many victims to the muggle witch hunters.

The floor where she found the ghost haunting, approaching the sad spectre she introduced herself as a student and asked the ghost of the location her mother's grave so that she might pay her respects to one of the schools founders.

The daughter of Ravenclaw was reluctant in sharing her mother's location or even speaking about her, but in the end she relented after a few questions and answers that the two shared about their reasons with her lying about why she wanted to visit.

In the end her search lead her to the long since abandoned Ravenclaw manor who's only occupents have been Rowena and her daughter, but the site of the well pristine home was awe inspiring to say the least for home that has been abandoned since the dark ages.

Shaking her head as she remembered the mission she was to embark on, she moved around the home to the grave yard behind it and searched the tomb stones until she came across the founders grave, using an spell she transfigured two branches from a tree that stood nearby into shovels and cast a spell on them to dig.

Minutes went by as the sound of the wind and the shovels stabbing into the dirt until the sound of one of them striking something hard caught her attention, standing over the hole in the grave she spotted the wooden coffin protruding out of the dirt, using the wingardium leviosa on the coffin she lifted it out of dirt and settled it beside her.

Opening it up, the skeletal remains of one of history's greatest witch's and founders of its first school greeted her as it laid in the old fashioned witch's robe that it died in, "I'm sorry for disturbing your resting place but I need you to help me prevent the war that we are facing now" she said showing respect to corpse before shrinking it into a container to preserve it.

Now she had two of the ingredients needed for her to withstand the travel, now she needed to go the muggle world or the front lines as the magical folk call it to find her two other ingredients.

A change of clothes from the robes of the wizarding world to her normal jeans and sweater that she usually wears before departing for to the muggle world.

 **-two days later muggle world-**

It was easy to blend in, she after all was born into it so she knew how to not draw the attention of fanatic witch hunters or the army that she passed who were burning people that they claimed to be witch's as well as corpse's and people walking around with smiles on their face's like they were doing god's work.

Her search led her to wool Orphanage, the birth place of the dark lord, it was dark and depressing as she had imagined It to be, bars on the windows and on the doors, the children had miserable looks on their faces as they huddled up to together in a form of protection.

As she passed them by on her way to the front door, a flash of hope appeared on their faces, she knew that they must be thinking that she's here to adopt, but in actuality she's here for information.

Knocking on the door she waited until an old woman answered it, "yes may I help you?" she asked with a hint of fear and paranoia in her voice.

"Yes I'm looking for someone, may I come in?" Hermione ask with a kind smile on her face.

Nodding she allowed her inside where Hermione followed her through the empty building until they reach the kitchen "now who is it that you're looking for?" the old women ask.

"Merope Riddle" that single name sent fear throughout the matron's face before it turned to rage.

"Don't! Bring that devil's child name in here! Especially his whore of a mother's na-!" Matron's shouted out in insanity and rage before she was stopped by Hermione.

"confundus!" in a single name and swipe from her pocketed wand, the Matron face became blank before turning to confusion on the account of the spell that hit her.

"What were we talking about?" the matron asked confused on where she was.

"You were just telling me where that woman who birthed that demon is buried so that we may destroy her unholy corpse" Hermione said with smile on her face as she discreetly held her wand in her sleeve.

"Of course, we didn't know her first name so we named her after the sur name of her child Riddle and we buried her at the local cemetery" she said with a relived smile.

"Thank you; you've been much help, Obliviate!" Hermione eased the matrons memories of her and their discussion before leaving for the cemetery the matron talked about.

It took a while to find the grave amongst the others that surrounded it but she found it with only the single name *Riddle* etched on to the tombstone.

"that matron better hope that what she said about you being here is right" she muttered darkly as the sounds of gun fire and explosion's emanated a few miles away from the grave, indicating a battle was taking place not too far from her so working fast she had the coffin that the body resided in uproot from the dirt with magic until a cheaply made wooden coffin lifted from soil.

The lid broke easily when she opened it, showing that the material's it was made of was weak but considering that she died in the First World War it really didn't surprise Hermione in the slightest when it all broke apart but in the end she got the remains of Merope Riddle after a spell confirmed it to be her.

After she finished putting the remains of the women away a sudden drop of temperature and the feeling of any positive emotion that was in the area was wipe away as a deep hollow inhaling caught her attention.

Turning around she spotted a lone Dementor far from her position likely a lone sentry sent as a scout to weaken the muggle defences before it's brethren join in the attack.

The ministry have been deploying Dementor's to the frontlines after losing so much ground to the muggles that they started let loose Dementor's who had no known means of being destroy.

It seemed that luck was on her side as it also was another one of her ingredients to survive the travelled back through time, so using the patronus charm that she learned from Harry in their fifth year she placed a barrier around the lone Dementor who noticed her at the last seconded and tried to free it's self from the cage surrounding it by draining the charm only for it to never weaver so it continued to sate it's unending hunger on the shield around it.

"enjoy your feasting while you can creature" Hermione whispered darkly at the un-killable abomination of death "because you'll be needed in a much high cause then the one your being used in".

And with that she apparated out of the cemetery with Dementor through a portkey she had on her un-aware of a majestic red bird watching and bowed it's head in sorrow where she was before taking off in the opposite direction she went.

 **-two days later-**

It had been two days since she acquired the body of Merope Graunt and captured the Dementor, after securing the Dementor in a seal that supplies her barrier charm she returned to Grimmauld Place where she was interrogated as in her opinion by the order member's who questioned her on where's she's been and what she has been up to, all of them lead by Dumbledore who looked at her with suspicion.

She told them that she has been researching a way to put a stop to this war, needless to say she was overlooked by the senior members like Molly who told her that she needn't worry about such thing and that she should leave all of the thinking to the professionals.

Insulting as it was that the old cow had brushed her off but she still kept her composer in front of them including Dumbledore who continued to look at her wearily like he had known what she had been up to, so bidding her goodbye's she entered her room and locked the door with a series of charms a few that will alert her of any attempting to enter her room even allowing her to answer when she there, inserting her hand into her pocket she pulled out a wooden trunk and laid on the floor, flick her wand at it and watch as it instantly grew to full size.

Opening it up to reveal a dark bottomless abyss pointing her wand into the dark void she uttered the word "accio liber temporis" a book with the infinity symbol on its thick cover, opening to a certain within the book she traced the ritual checking to make sure she has everything "hmm I have just about everything for the time ritual, the only thing I need to do now is get the final ingredient for the other Ritual and pack every I need to survive in the past" putting it back into trunk where it fell in, being swallowed into the darkness of the trunk, shrinking it again and pocketing it, she pulled out a port key from under bed her, it was her owl feathered pen that she charmed to act as portkey and only activate when her blood touches the top feather of the pen.

Pricking her index finger, a small dip of blood hanged from her finger as she held over the pen watching as it dropped onto it and a small hum of magic emanated from it telling her it is now active, thinking of the destination as she poured her magic into the item feeling the pulling sensation in navel before the entire room around her changed into open field with stones slabs littering the ground, walking to a certain slab that was revealed to be a tombstone she read the name etched on it.

 **Nymphadora Tonks**

She Remember the day they buried the Metamorphosis Auror who was killed by Belletrix the insane Death eater who gloated about murdering her cousin Sirius and now her Sister's daughter, calling her the filthy halfblood bastard child of her blood traitor whore of a sister, but she was killed by her hands personally after all of the misery she caused her over the years, she'll admit that she revelled in the mad woman screams of pain as she slowly tortured the woman to death and hung her naked corpse on the entrance of ministry with her secret identity carved into her flesh.

 **Morgana**

Her display cause fear and anger to surge throughout the death eater ranks, Voldemort swore to get the one responsible for killing one of his top lieutenants, he publicly vowed to make her pay for this disrespect.

Dumbledore being the so called leader of light didn't praise her action, no he ridiculed her publicly calling her a murder who is no better than the death eater she killed and should do things in a non-lethal way because everyone deserves a second chance. many of the magical community thought the man was insane for even thinking that those'd terrorist deserve a second chance this action lost him many support from muggle born's, half-bloods and light families that didn't want to follow a mad man past his years and ideals.

They instead wanted someone who's gonna take charge so they chose her or as her other self-Morgana who was hailed as the people's hero, her kills and exploits where presented by the press who made everything she did a victory, rekindling lost hope and reenergising exhausted fighters who took different approaches to fighting death eaters much to the displeasure of Dumbledore and his die hard Loyalist and the dark family's of wizengamot who were death eater's or supporters of the dark lord.

It came as a shock that Augusta Longbottom was her strongest supporter, she found out that it was because she got revenge for her on Belletrix who tortured her son and daughter in law into vegetables, the strong support of the Longbottom's families Matriarch and other families made her an unofficial 3rd faction in the magical world much to the annoyance and displeasure of both sides who's devoted followers tried to make her come out by publicly challenging her to a dual.

She of course had to accept because as Hermonie Granger of Gryffindor who never back away from a challenge and as Morgana she was being disrespected, one of the challengers was a low ranking death eater from some pureblood family that she never heard off and didn't care about obviously trying to rise up the ranks though attempt to display his strength.

 _ **-flashback fight-**_

 _It was the 2_ _nd_ _year of the war, two years since the muggle world got involved and started war against all magical kind, today it was raining heavily with continuous thunder and Lightning strikes over all of Britain, a large mass of people gathered around ruins of a former magical city, in the middle of the circle was death eater who wore the traditional black robes and skeleton mask, amoungst the crowd were several other death eaters who were there to see the other death eater make an ass of himself in front of everyone because it was obvious that the top Death eater's and Voldemort didn't think she was going to show, well they thought wrong._

 _In a flash of lightning that blinded everyone for seconded to see another robed individual in the circle, the robed person was obviously female because of the cleavage shown in by the top robes that opened at the top to show the skin of her breast, she wore a black sleeveless robes with raven feathers that decorated the outfit showing off her delicate white skin, a dragon leather corset that hugged around her sides tightly giving her an hour glass look and showing off her curves, a long chainmail skirt that split a the sides showing off her long legs covered by stocking that drew the eyes of every male there, armoured fingerless gloves that covered her arms to her elbows and matching lace up high heels, a dark hooded clocked with a mask covering her face to protect her identity even though she had a strong Glamor spell on to hide who she really is._

 _All in all she looked like a goddess of war that enchanted both males and females who saw her, the wannabe death eater snap out of his daze and gave her a lecherous grin as he eyed her up and down like a piece of meat, but it didn't seem to bother her "you could entertain me until Morgana arrives" the death eater said not taking his eyes off her form._

" _You're starring at her you pathetic excuse for a wizard" everyone heard what she said and couldn't believe that she was the infamous Morgana but the man wasn't interested on who she was but was instead raging over what she called him 'Pathetic' in an instant he sent a dark hex at her and watch in satisfaction as it speeded towards her much to the horror and interest of crowd around them but to all of their shock the hex bounced of an invisible shield._

 _Morgana lifted her hand towards him as if to send a wandless spell at him only for a weapon not been seen since the time of ancient magical Rome to materialize in her hand, a long dark blue staff stretch outwards to both sides, golden snakes coiled around the staff before meeting to the top of the staff and merging into a large golden snake head with it's open maw around a clear crystal ball, it's eye's held emerald jewels, the snake tails merged into a long thin blade at the bottom of the staff, it radiated with power the second she held it._

 _It's beauty and power enraptured them, she swung the staff at him sending a bolt of magic that slammed into him sending his form flying into an invisible wall, brought out by this display of power the man's fellow death eaters and suspected supporters of Dumbledore tried to enter the arena only to be stopped by an invisible barrier that bounced off the pounding of their fist and spells making most of them give up and went to notify their leaders about this._

 _Continuing on with her match she held the top end of the staff towards him as he slowly got off from the ground after her last attack only to freeze in place once he fully stood up, everyone watched in awe as the frozen death eater was lifted slightly off the ground before racing towards her where his face met the palm of her hand, the back of his head was slammed hard to the ground, many winced at the brutal display that wasn't wizard manner of fighting._

 _Letting go of him she stood back up towering over the dazed Death eater, holding the staff over him she plunged the blade down into his loins causing many males within the crowd to faint or hold their genitals as they heard and saw the man scream in agony at his man hood and testicals being severed from his body, blood seeped through his robe where he was stabbed before the blade still plunged into him turn red hot and the man screams became louder as the robes around the blade caught fire telling everyone that she used a fire spell to cauterize the wound sealing it closed._

 _Several pops gained her and the crowds attention, looking towards where the sound emanated from she saw from the death eaters side was none other than Voldemort who instead of looking angry held a look of intrigue and greed as he is known to have a fascination for power no matter what form it takes._

 _Another series of pops emanated from the other side of the arena where Dumbledore supporters seated, looking towards to sound she saw Dumbledore and the order looking at her with fear and disgust while Dumbledore only looked at her with Disappointment like a father look at his own child when they do something wrong._

 _Lifting the death eater up again until he was high above her, arms spread out like on a crucifix, she held her hand up above her head and with a snap his entire body caught on her fire, his screaming form burned until they became ashes, looking back to both sides again she saw that Voldemort was grinning at her, his eyes filled with lust and greed at her brutal display of power, Dumbledore looked at her with complete fear and shame that she did that to a man._

 _The people around them clapped and cheered at her despite what she did, calling her name even though the leader of both sides were there, taking a bow at everyone before her form dissipated into a flock of Ravens flying into different directions making the barrier drop and both sides fought causing the public disperse._

 _After that public display she made people think twice about challenging her and both sides put a captured alive order on her, even going as far as publicly saying that she'll be pardoned of her crimes committed against them if she joined their side but she never did, her name made it to the muggle world where she was made the 3_ _rd_ _most wanted person in the world as they called her many names such as bane of humanity, devil's whore and demonic harlot._

 _ **-flash back end-**_

Her trip down memory lane ended and gazed down on the grave her fellow witch, a pang of guilt surged within her about what she was going to do "I'm sorry Tonks, I'm sorry that I'm disturbing your rest, I'm sorry that I must defile your body but it'll all be for a greater purpose, you can hate me for what I must do but it'll all be worth it because we're going to save the world from it's self and prevent all this needless death and destruction" uprooting the coffin that contains her corpse she opened the lid and beheld the preserved body of Nymphadora Tonks "forgive me" shrinking the coffin down to size and using a preservation spell to keep it as it is she left the grave to perform the first part of her plans.

 **-unknown location-**

Hermonie was in a dark isolated cave and had just finished drawing a circle using chalk, the ground was etched with runes and alchemy circles "there done, now to for the placements" she said flicking her wand out, pointing toward her bag where the trunk from last time flew out of it and grew next to the bag, it opened and each of the bodies she collected came out going to their respected areas of the Alchemy circle, the Dementor, Rowenna Ravenclaw, Merope Graunt, Basilisk corpse and Nymphadora Tonks.

Taking off her clothes until she was a naked as the day she was born, she walked into the centre of the circle, the cold air causing her body to shiver "there's no going back after this" she whispered watching as the Dementor seem to have the intelligence to know what she was planning and desperately tried to escape her barrier, channelling magic into the Alchemy Circle watching as it lights up, the circles each body was on glowed red with blood before joining her's and an explosion of Magic rocketed the cave and sending a shockwave of magic throughout the world where every magical creature stood up in alarm of the massive wave of power that washed over the world.

Hermione felt that every part of her being burned from the inside out and healed at the same time, her screams echoed worldwide scaring everyone into believing that a banshee had just proclaimed the end of all life.

Hours have passed since she started the ritual and the feeling of pain subsided and was replaced with a deep hunger that came from within her, all her senses returned to her, her vision returned to see the same cave she was still in and noticed that the circle drawing had turned into a black liquid like substance, trying to stand up but dropped to her knees as her entire body felt foreign and weak, giving her limbs some movement to feel more familiar with herself she tried to stand up once more, slowly she stood up not making any quick movements to throw her off balance until she was standing up with a straight regal posture that she never knew she could do but felt familiar to her.

Doing a few stretches before she wanted to see the results of her magic, her hand pointed towards her wand laying on the floor that she was going to pick up only in a surprising display of her magic instantly teleported to her hand, shocked by this she felt her magic, it felt like a dense bottomless ocean that flowed throughout her body, pointing the wand towards her trunk, a large human sized mirror flew out and stood before her showing Hermione what she had become.

Standing opposite her was a beautiful pale skinned woman with long flowing black hair that dropped down to her butt, sharp freckle-less face, rose coloured lips, piecing emerald eye's with sharp snake like pupils, delicate unscarred pale skin, her body had a maturity that she never had before, D cup breasts, a firm Ass, wide hips, long hairless arms and legs, flat stomach, she stood with the posture of a queen.

Shocked by this she traced her body watching as woman in the mirror mimicked her "is this me?" she asked in a surprising deep voice that seemed to be enchanting as it echoed throughout the cave, her hand instantly flew to her mouth where it felt something behind her lips, running her tongue along her teeth she felt her sharp fangs, walking to the mirror she opened her mouth to see her new sharp vampire like fangs and a long tongue that she discovered when feeling her teeth "wow so this is me" she purred liking her new self "goodbye Hermonie Granger hello Morgana Tenebris" her hair flowed upwards and changed into snakes giving her a medusa look "hmm so it seems that I have Tonks Metamorphosis abilities" she willed her hair back to normal.

"now lets see what else I have gained?" without so much as flicking her wand a snake shot out of it, the little jungle viper looked around confused before it set it's eyes on her.

 _S"Human sssss hungery"S_ she heard it speak instinctively her pupils sharpened, her hair flowed around her, and her tongue flickered like a snake.

 _S"it would be wise of you to not harm the one who summoned you"S_ she spoke to the snake which was surprised that she spoke to it in it's language.

 _S"A Ssssspecker!"S_ bowing it's head to her _S"I apologise great speaker"S_ it said flickering it's tongue before an alarmed look appeared on it's face _S"king snake! Where!"S_ it cried out in alarm.

Knowing that it was talking about the Basilisk she calmed the frightened serpent _S"it'ssss okay my pet is gone"S_ she said, _S"would you like me to ssssend you back?"S_ she asked at which the snake bowed it's head again.

 _S"Many thankssss great sssspeaker"S_ with a flick of her wand the snake vanished "okay I have parasonal tongue thanks to Merope Graunt and snake like qualities because of the Basilisk" "my magic has increased tremendously thanks to all of them".

"now to change into my clothes I not gonna stand here naked all day even if I don't feel the cold" walking to her trunk she pulled out her battle Robes that she wears as Morgana, putting them on she felt them hug her form tightly "it was made to fit my prevous form but it seems I need to make a little adjustments" using her magic she increased the size of the outfit so it wasn't strangling her "there better, now to head to gringotts I can figure out what other abilities I have letter but I need to pack everything I need for the past".

 **\- later Diagon alley-**

The once flooded streets of Diagon alley was now a ghost town with few wizards and witches roaming it's streets likely disguised aurors and civilian's, her dark cloak hid her form to prevent anyone from known who she was, she soon arrive at Gringotts the wizarding bank that still ran even with the war going on, the goblins remained neutral in the wizarding war but in the muggle war they were stealing everything of value, gold ,jewelry and anything metal that they could get they're hands on.

She walked pasted many goblins working at their desks who watched her since she entered their bank, she approached the head desk where the head goblin addressed her "yes? Can we help you today" the fearsome creature asked.

"yes I wish to do blood test" she spoke the goblin merely looked at her.

"Blood tests cost 10 Galleon" he stated to which she took out the amount of gold that he said, taking them he ordered a goblin to do the test on her, following the younger goblin in to a separate room "draw blood onto that paper using that knife" he stated pointing to each item.

Taking the sharp jewel encrusted knife in her hand, she prick her finger and watched as the blood dropped on to the blank paper and soaked into it before a series of words appeared on it.

 **Heiress to the Noble House of Gaunt by blood**

 **Heiress to the Noble House of Slytherin by blood**

 **Heiress to the Noble House of Black by blood**

 **Heiress to the Noble House of Ravenclaw by blood**

 **Heiress to the Noble House of Gryffindor by name**

 **Heiress to the Noble House of Peverell by Blood**

"greeting my lady, do you wish to claim ladyship over each of your houses" the goblin asked with a smile.

"Yes I do" she answer in a lady like manner, a few minutes later the goblin return with rings bearing each of the noble houses insignia's, picking up the ring of Slytherin she inserted her middle finger through it "I do hereby on this day claim complete Ladyship over the House of Slytherin!" she proclaimed and felt the magic of the ring accept her.

Doing this to all of the rings each decorating her hands she turned to the goblin "I want all of the vaults that I own emptied into my trunk" she said bringing said trunk out of her bag, the goblin did as ordered and within an hour she had all of the wealth, artefacts and books that her vaults contained emptied into her trunk that she put back into her bag before leaving.

 **-two days later back in the cave-**

It had been two days since she fully became Morgana and deposited all of the wealth,books and artifacts that she now owned into her trunk, today was the day she was going to go into the past, she was just doing some last minute checks.

 **Invisablity cloak- check**

 **Her staff that she got from Ollivander- check**

 **Clothes, underwear and other necessities- check**

 **Photo's- check**

 **Money- check**

 **Books- check**

 **Artifacts- check**

 **Rings- check**

Now that everything was there she prepared to time travel, standing in the centre of the time pentagram she prepared to start the ritual "di magni temporis iter i omnipotens Deus, ut det mihi quod postulo, ut in illo-(BOOM!)" her voice had a deep enchanting echo to it, but before she could finish the rest of her spell the cave entrance exploded, from the dust cloud came the order of the phoenix lead by none-other than Dumbledore.

"Hermonie! We know what you did! How could desecrate the resting places of great witchs and your fellow order member?!" Dumbledore yelled out to her.

"Hermonie is not here" she spoke surprising them as she turned, taking of her hood she watch as the males were mesmerised by her unnatural beauty "I am Morgana Tenebris" she identified herself, giving them a bow before a familiar staff appeared in her hand "but you may know me as Morgana, killer of death eaters" slamming the staff to the ground created a gush of wind that blew cloak apart revealing her attire.

gathering his composer he spoke with authority "I Dumbledore order of Merlin first class and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW hereby place you Morgana Tenebris under arrest for the murder of Belletrix Lestrange and the murder's of 50 wizards and witch's and 45 muggles".

Chuckling at his pathetic display of authority "murder Dumbledore? You can't murder the enemy in war. Belletrix was a well-known death eater that killed more muggles and muggle borns then anyone in Voldemorts Organisation." everyone apart from Dumbledore flinch at the mention of the dark lords name "killing her and those's death eater scum was my duty as civilian to the magical community for killing terrorist's also muggles, I didn't kill civilians only soldiers and those witch hunters that are at war with our kind so your accusations are meaning less here." she stated denouncing his accusation.

"everyone deserves a second chance my dear and no one should take the life of another" he said stubborn about his ideals.

"Second chance? Second chance!? Listen here you senile old man those death Eaters purposely killed civilians both magical and non-magical's and committed other offences that are worthy of the Dementors Kiss several times over. So tell me are people like that worthy of second chances?" silence was all that she heard as order members simply looked at her with hate for defiling their leader "Also again we are at war, either kill or be killed, one side cannot win without shedding the blood of the enemy".

"now that we've established that, would you kindly leave my cave" she said gesturing to the exit behind them.

"how dare you talk to Dumbledore that way! He is the wisest and most strongest wizard you've ever known! You should be down on your hands begging for forgiveness!" the banshee screech came from non-other than Molly Weasely, the ginger haired banshee of the order of the phoenix.

Before Morgana could respond another explosion opposite them caught their attention, walking out from the recently made hole was Voldemort and his Death eater's "what is this, interrupt Morgana day?" she mumbled putting herself on guard of the upcoming battle between her and the two factions.

"Lord Voldemort, welcome if I had known you were coming I would've prepared" she said to the dark lord who look at her with interest.

"a pleasure my lady but unfortunately I am here for that strong source of magic that was felt around the world 2 days ago" he said before his eye's landed on Dumbledore "ah the old fool, what are you doing here?" he snarl at his long time foe.

"I am here Tom to find Hermoine Granger and make her answer for the crimes she as committed against the dead" Dumbledore answer watching as the dark lord glared him for using his name.

"I could care less what that mudblood does with corpses, the only thing I'm interested in is finding the source of that great power".

"So you still wouldn't be interested if I told you one of those corpses was your own mother" that instantly caught is attention.

"what?" he snarled at the old man.

"yes Tom, she desecrated your mother's grave, stealing her body from its resting place, for what reason we do not know why" Dumbledore explained watching as the dark lord and his followers became furious about this new information.

"I'll be sure to ask her that when I find her, now where is that power you old fool".

"That would be me my Lord" Morgana said bowing before him.

"and who are you My Lady?" he asked returning the gesture in kind as he was a lord and brought up to be respectful to fellow Lords and ladies.

"I am Morgana Tenebris or simply Morgana the killer of death eaters" he saw the familiar clothing and staff that she had when he last saw her kill that low ranking grunt.

"ah, a pleasure to finally meet you in person, I can sense you magic and see that you do not lie" he said looking at her with the same look she saw on him the last time _S"I am honoured that you were looking for me, My lord"S_ she said in parseltongue surprising everyone including him.

"A fellow daughter of Salizar Slytherin, tell me kin of mine why did you kill your fellow purebloods?".

"Belletrix kill a good friend of mine and I couldn't let such disrespect go unpunished as for your death eater, they challenged me to a duel to the death and we all know the rules of such duels" she said with a snake like smirk stretch across her face.

"SHE'S A SNAKE SPEAKER!" Molly screeched out hurting the eardrums of everyone in the cave "she's related to that monster!, we should kill her!".

"does anyone mind if I silence that banshee for good?" Morgana asked out.

Malfoy "no".

Lestrange "no".

Greyback "no".

Voldemort "be my guess".

Death eater's "no".

Remus "no".

Molly "REMUS!".

Remus "I'm kidding".

"well it's been nice meeting you my Lord but I'm afraid I must continue on my traveling" Morgana said only for Dumbledore to stop.

"You and Voldemort are not going anywhere, the both of you will answer for your crimes" she and Voldemort look at each other before coming to similar conclusion.

"feh as if" she said quickly firing off a red bolt that speeded toward Him, fortunately for him he managed to dodge out of the way, unfortunately Molly wasn't quick enough and was hit, her body swelled beyond physical limit until she exploded in a ball of fire and blood, killing those weak enough or those unable to block the massive explosion.

"MOLLY!" Remus shouted at what was left of the motherless woman, he quickly returned fire along with the remaining order members, raising staff towards the oncoming spells, the crystal ball on top of the staff glowed and the spells hit an invisible shield.

Turning towards Voldemort who simply watch as Dumbledore's pathetic army attempted hurt her "Excuse me my lord but might I ask a favour from you?"

"depends my dear on what favour it is you ask for?" he replied amazed at her magic and skill as blocked off their spells without even trying.

"You see my lord these so called wizard broke into my chamber just as I was preparing to travel, if it will be so kind of you to lend your support in dealing with these fools, then I will be in your debt".

"I might, but what if I decide to attack you now, save me the trouble of capturing you later?" he asked with a small smirk painted on his snake like face.

"But my lord, we are kin and snakes like us should stick together" she replied with a similar smirk on her.

"very well then my dear but I intend to collect that debt after this"

"oh needn't worry my Lord I intend to fully repay your generosity" she said the ominous message not hitting him as he order his followers to attack the order members, pushing them back to the caves entrance while she prepared to finish off her ritual.

"di magni temporis iter i omnipotens Deus, ut det mihi quod postulo, ut in anno 1944!" her voiced resonating in an inhuman echo that caught the attention of both side who watched as the Pentagram she stood in glow and emanate heavily with magic before the whole cave seemed sift and she was covered in a bright light that forced them to cover their eyes until it faded to show that she was there no more.

 **-year 1944 England-**

The spell seemed to work as she felt the familiar pulling sensation from her navel that travelled throughout her body, her magical core strained against forces pulling at her before stopping leaving her weak as the feel of soft cold dirt against her skin, opening her eyes she saw that she laid upon grass, slowly getting up from the cold ground she surveyed her surrounding looking for any sign of where she could be.

Far In the distance she spotted what seems to be a small town from what she could tell, the second she took a step forward she was hit by an emptiness that she had never experience before, it was an overwhelming hollowed hunger that gnawed at her very being "what wrong with me?" she moaned out "is this the draw back with fusing with a Dementor, immense hunger?" she questioned herself about this foreign sensation, "I need to eat" and with that she travelled to town despite the growing hunger that increased the closer she gets to the town.

 **-a walk later-**

The small town was lively, people walking around greeting each other with friendly smiles yet they paid no attention to her and her clothing because she used what little magic she had left to cast the notice me not charm and walk around town searching for both a place to eat and information of where she was.

She came upon a small coffee shop that remaindered her of the old fashioned ones her mother took her to when she was young to eat those sweet rolls she used to love, entering it she found that it didn't have a tv like they do nowadays but an old fashion radio playing pre-war music, after ordering tea and a sweet roll to quell her hunger she listen to soothing jazz music that was playing before it was cut-off.

" _Today marks the beginning of a change in this war against oppression, our brothers and sons on the frontlines have pushed the brutalize army of the 3_ _rd_ _Reich out of France and continue to pushed the Nazi war machine back in to their home while our Russian allies close in on Hitler's home from the east, to my fellows brothers in arms I say that we your fellow man are with you every step of the way, your march is our march, the day is Wednesday the 19_ _th_ _of January 1944"_ this confirmed her suspicions, she has successfully travelled back in time one year before the allies win the second world war and one year before Dumbledore defeats Grindelwald in the great Wizard war.

Eating her sweet roll did nothing to help hunger that made her feel weaker with each passing second _'whats wrong why am I feeling this way?'_ she thought doing a small scanning spell on her body before finding something odd with her core _'what?! My magic is being affected, how'_ she asked her self feeling that the hunger was more in their core then her stomach, after paying for the meal and drink she left the shop to find out more about this hollowed emptiness.

'whats happening to me? Is this somehow connected to the Dementor?' her musing was cut-off by a scent that made her mouth water 'what is that intoxicating aroma' following her nose she came upon the site of a lone man who seemed to have some form of aura waving off of him 'it's him!' she thought to herself before spotting the magical air around him 'he's a magical' her mouth watered heavily at the side and her hunger demanded to be satisfied.

In a form of pure instinct she slowly walked towards the lone man in a predatory stalk, her form started to change from Morgana the witch to a Dementor like appearance, her clock formed around her in a shadowy smoke like fabric covering her entire body that emitted smoke like fog of the body, her food steps became silent as she glided slowly towards him, her hood closed around her entire face transforming into a black veil only parting around her mouth, her exposed lips turned black while her skin grew paler with each passing seconded until it was of a snow colour, the ground around her turned frosted over quickly as her breath become soft and hallowed.

Gone was Hermonie Granger for she emerged as Morgana Tenebris, gone was Morgana Tenebris for a creature of death has emerged in her place, the unsuspecting wizard didn't know she was there until was right on top of him, her soft hallowed breath ringed in his ear, turning around his face turn pale with fear at seeing the monster before _**"hunger"**_ it spoke in an enchanting inhuman whisper, inhaling deep the man's essences was slowly drained like a how a Dementor eats, a pair of pale slender arms appeared out the dark veil like cloak and grabbed the man by the shoulders securing him place as she drew closer to his face, her dark coloured lips met his, he quickly lost all colour followed by muscle and fat as his eye's sunk back into the skull until they were non existant, his whole body shrivelled up and mummified in a matter of seconds.

Once she finished draining the life out of him she dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

Her senses returned to see a mummified corpse at her feet _**"did I do this?"**_ gasping on what she sounded like she looked down on what was supposed to be her hands was instead a pale bone like hand that _**"what I have become! What am I?"**_ looking into reflection of a nearby window of house she screamed in horror of what stared back at her _**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ an inhuman banshee scream shattered all of the glass around her _**"I'm a Monster!, a Freak!"**_ she ran or Flew away Screaming into the woods surrounding the town leaving what was left of her presence there for anyone to find the remains of the mummified wizard.

She ran or flew for who knows how long through the woods until she came upon lake, falling to her knees with tears running down veil covered face sobbing at the fact that her ritual backfired and turned her into this _**"what am I to do? I cant do what I have been planning for like this?"**_ she said to her looking at her reflection in the lake, but then in that moment her Dementor feature disappeared to reveal her new self once more with tear stain on her face.

"What?" she whisper touching her face in hopes that this wasn't some form of illusion but to her joy she didn't feel the ghostly fabric covering her face but her actual smooth skin, "how?!" she asked herself before contemplating on how she went from her new self to monster then back again but then it hit her, her magic, it was weak after the time travel so the hunger she was feeling wasn't physical hunger but a spiritual hunger a hunger to refill her magical core so her Dementor that she used to strengthen her magic and maybe grant her some resistant's against spells but it seems to have also grant her another form that acted on instinct when her magic was nearly depleted, sort of like Fleurs Veela form when she was endanger.

This is going to be a problem, she can't go on like, transforming every time she needs to replenish her magic it'll just bring all sorts of unwanted attention and ruin her plan before it even begins, she needs to control her new found ability when feeding or find an alternate source of quelling her new found hunger in the future but now she needs to leave this place before the auror's come.

 **\- Diagon alley one week later-**

It had been one week since she feed off of that man, the prophet called it a Stray Dementor attack and had warned the populous that it still roaming around but this didn't scare them, why? Because they have magic, the only ones scared were those who didn't know how to defend themselves against such a creature and muggleborns, it didn't bother her in the least because she didn't leave anything behind that would tie her to it.

Now she was walking through Diagon Aley she passed by many witchs and wizards smiling happily with their family's a scene she hadn't seen in a few years, it was…comforting but her main reason for being here was to set up an account and identity, walking into the familiar bank she approach the front desk and found the same goblin a bit younger than her time self, sitting at the desk, she announced her self "I would to set up an account and perform a test" she said.

"a goblin will be with you shortly for the blood test and to set up your account".

A different goblin came and took her to the same room she was in before and performed the same test.

 **Ladyship to the Noble House of Gaunt by blood**

 **Ladyship to the Noble House of Slytherin by blood**

 **Ladyship to the Noble House of Black by blood**

 **Ladyship to the Noble house of Ravenclaw by blood**

 **Ladyship to the Noble House of Gryffindor by name**

 **Ladyship to the Noble house of Peverell by blood**

Shocked that the young goblin who addressed with respect "my Lady we welcome you Gringotts and hope our service's are to your liking".

"they are now I wish to set up an account under my surname Tenebris and please transfer all of the artifacts, books, jewelry and wealth into my account as well as all of my other vaults except for Slytherin in to my one" she said knowing that Tom will want the name of Slytherin and didn't want to steal that from him yet.

"of course any thing else my lady?" smiling at the opportunity to make connections in the very bank of magical Britain she said.

"yes I wish to invest 15% into Gringotts" this brought a smile to the young goblins face as she bowed once more before she left to initiate next phase.

 **-a few days later-**

She had sent a later to Hogwarts identifying her as a young woman wanting to fininsh off her education after being forced to abandon her old school due to the threat of the war.

 _ **-letter-**_

 _Dear Mr Armando Dippet_

 _I writing this letter to appeal to finishing off my education in your great school of Hogwarts, I have been forced to abandon my home and previous school due to the war closing in, I have lost all of my friends and family to both the magical and muggle war raging in my former home, I have just recently come to this great country and hope to make a better life for my here._

 _I hope that this letter reaches you and that I can have a reply back on your answer very soon._

 _Your's sincerely Morgana Tenebris_

 _ **-letter end-**_

She knew that he'd respond to her letter, males wizards are prideful appealing to their sense of pride by complementing on their land and achievements would put women like her in their good graces and men like Dippet with a soft heart for a classic sob story about losing loved ones would be nothing more then putty in her hands, while she waited she accomplished many things in her time here.

First she moved into Ravenclaw castle, unpacking all of her stuff, getting to know her way around the large home and finally having a peaceful sleep since she got there.

Second she purchased some house elf's that as her younger self she would have been complete against the very idea of slavery but after experiencing war and getting to know more about the wizarding world in her spare time finally understood why they were servants and fully accepted the bonds they have with their masters, they needed master's in order to reproduce and use their magic that they develop through the bond with their masters plus she really needed someone to take care of her home while she was away not to mention she was lonely.

Third: she found a temporary solution to her Dementor hunger by accident after experimenting with her potions to discover that Magic replenishing potions quelled her hunger but they didn't help that much when she was near that hollowed hungered state so she had to feed off of another magical, luckily it wasn't anywhere near where she lived but in a place where people wouldn't really give a crap about.

 _ **\- flashback Azkaban-**_

 _Night covered the earth around a tall structure with heavy storms and rain raging around it, wisps of black smoke circled around it but on closer inspection revealed them to be Dementor's, she stood far of the coast of the infamous magical prison watching with the eyes of a predator, her hunger great and demanding "I need better control of my form and what better way of learning then by feeding" she said to herself, trying to recreate that sole feeling like before sole based on control._

 _Then in a small wave of magic that washed over her she began to transform, her skin turned deathly pale, her fingers and limbs became skinny to the point of looking like bones, her form was covered in dark smoke like shroud that hugged her body like mother embrace yet wisps of it's fluttered against the wind, her feet no longer felt the ground as she instead hovered above it, a thick mist emanated before her as the entire ground around her frosted over, her face was cover in the dark veil that only parted around her dark colour lips showing them and the pale skin around them off._

" _ **this feels weird yet at the same time natural"**_ _she said looking over her form_ _ **"but at least I had control over it unlike the last time I transformed"**_ _finished with taking in the details of her transformation, she glided towards the prison over the raging waves, the surface of the raging waters froze all around her._

 _From the prison entrance two wizard guards spotted the approaching dark figure "is that Dementor coming towards us?" one of them asked to which the other narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the Dementor like figure only to the non Dementor like features on it._

" _that's no Dementor!" he exclaimed pointing his wand at it followed by his colleague. "Halt in the name of the Ministry I order to halt and identify yourself!" he order only for silence to be it's response as it continued it's approach._

" _right it's not responding stun it!" the two let loose a series of stunners that impacted on it, stopping in it's tracks and looking at the area's of where it was hit with what could be described as curiosity, the two believe that they had successful when the thing stopped but their triumph was short lived as the thing gave out a monstrous ear piecing scream that froze all of the inhabitants of the prison including the wandering Dementors who turned to the source of such a sound._

" _what is that thing!?" one of the guards exclaimed after uncovering his ears from that creatures wail but before his partner could respond they were tackled to the ground by something, when they saw what it was they were in both fear and shock as the Dementors held them down, their faces close to theirs that they felt their cold hallowed breaths "WHATS GOING ON?! WHY ARE THEY ATTACKING US!?"._

 _Morgana merely passed them as they struggled or froze at the Dementor's attacking them, she past many other guards in the same situation as the ones outside as the Dementor's paid her no heed but continued their apprehension of the wizard guards, she entered the cells part of the prison passing by many of the doors holding convicts who screamed, froze and back away from the doors when she pasted them._

 _She surveyed each prisoner she pasted taking in all of their faces enjoying the looks of fear and horror as she stares at them deciding whether they live or die, her search came upon a lone cell with the familiar name that somehow sent fear into her being._

 _Morfin Gaunt_

 _She knew that name from both the order and the memories of Merope Graunt, an inbred, mentality disturbed and unstable, ill tempered man who terrorised the muggles and his sister, just being near his cell made her skin crawl as surges of fear and anger washed over her body no doubt due to Merope part of her that hated and feared the man, already she thought of ways of making him pay for hurting her._

 _Wait! What?!... he never hurt her he hurt Merope not Morgana but then again the world would be a better place without men like him to harm others again, and with that his fate was sealed, the door opened to her touch and the pathetic man sat slouched against the cell wall, the very site of him made her sick to her stomach, thick hair matted with dirt, missing teeth, and small dark eyes that stared in opposite directions and an ugly troll like face that smiled at her._

" _ **do you Know why you are here?"**_ _she spoke her voice having an enchanting hollowed melody in it that seemed to sooth the troubled man._

" _for killing that filthy muggle and his entire dirty family" he replied his diseased rotten teeth gleaming in the moon light._

' _so Voldemort killed his muggle side of the family and framed his uncle, now I know what he's going to be like now'_ _ **"do you know why I am here?"**_ _hovering towards him. "no"_

" _ **to"**_ _her hands cupped his face gently bringing it closer to hers_ _ **"FEEED!"**_ _she screeched out knocking the man out of the dream daze only for a second for his face to turn to pure fear before her lips sealed with his and he too met the same fate of her previous victim._

 _The other prisoner's on watch in terror as the prisoner known as Morfin Graunt Mummified before them before he was dropped on to the floor his weak shrivelled up body broke into several pieces, his limbs scattered across the stone floor, leaving the cell she heard the other prisoner whisper a name that she would hear from now on "the Lady of Azkaban" they whispered in fear chanting her name all of over the prison even after leaving it which seemed to calm down the Dementors._

 _After that the ministry put on a sort of man hunt for her after she had somehow 'controlled' the Dementor's into attacking the guards, the so called experts in their field called her the mother of Dementors after getting descriptions from both Guards and prisoners about her female like feature that lead them to believe that she as a female was somehow queen or mother of the unkillable guards of Azkaban when in reality all she did was scream in order to send fear on to the two guards not order the attack on them, but she somehow understood that the Dementor attack in a way of defending her because she was like one of them thanks to the Dementor she fused with._

 _ **-flashback end-**_

"My lady my lady" she was brought out of her thoughts by one of the house elf's presenting a letter to her "my lady a letter from Hogwarts for you".

"Thank you hippory" she said taking the letter off the elf and opening the sealed of the letter to read what his reply was.

 _ **-letter-**_

 _Dear Ms Tenebris_

 _We have accepted you in to our school of Hogwarts witch craft and wizardry, a representative will escort to the headmasters office where you will be sorted in your house for the rest of your school years, once you have been sorted you will be told of what you need to get for your years here at Hogwarts, such nessicary items include school robes with what house your sorted into, quell, books on the subjects you will be learn for the year, cauldron, a familiar that could be any type of creature apart from those classified as too dangerous._

 _Such animals you can bring are: an owl, bat, rat, cat, raven, crow, snake ect ._

 _The meeting for your sorting will take place on the 12_ _th_ _of February 1944 Wednesday._

 _we hope that you enjoy you time here in britian and your education here at Hogwarts._

 _sincerely Mr Armando Dippet Headmaster of Hogwarts._

 _ **-letter end-**_

This is going along perfectly, she has been accepted into Hogwarts now she need only bid her time getting close to the future dark lord and when his back is turned, end him before he even begun but she needs to repay that favour that she owes his future self first.

 **-Wednesday the 12** **th** **-**

She gotten dress in her best clothing that she had bought from a clothes store in Diagon alley, it was a natural dark velvet witch robe made of Acromantula silk, it had wide sleeves that dropped a bit giving her arms some space, it hugged her formed giving her a royalty look, her pale skin brought out her emerald eyes and rose coloured lips.

Now she awaited the arrival of the repetitive sent to take her to Hogwarts, after that thought a knocking at the door indicated that they've arrived, little did she know as she walked towards it that she might not need to be in Hogwarts to make an impression.

 **-Tom pov-**

Today I was to perform my usual routine while I'm at this school, get O's in work, maintain my perfect image as both head boy and gentleman, maintaining my control on my slow minded subordinates and keep my true nature hidden from that insufferable Man known as Dumbledore, really being all of those things is a trial, keeping myself from going insane at all of the work I have to do to make sure that both my goals and that unstable foundation known as Blood supremacy doesn't collapse under it's own weight is maddening. The only good thing about that was that some of my followers weren't the inbred mentally handicap fools that some of them were, like Abraxas Malfoy his most trusted follower and second in command.

It was supposed to be another day and two more years until he graduated and ready to become the lord of the pure bloods until he was summoned to the head masters office and asked to be a representative to some war orphan witch from the east, the only good thing about this was that he can final have some time to himself away from all of his troubles as he travels to where this witch lived ponder on what she might look like.

'she properly scarred, both physically and mentally' he thought to him self before seeing the huge castle that came second the Hogwarts, 'nice home, she's probably some pampered brat who's boo wooing about her dead family'. Upon getting closer to the castle he noticed the raven Siegel over the front gate 'okay I know I've seen that somewhere before' the gates opened for him and he walked towards the massive door before knocking waiting for someone to open it 'honestly this is a huge waste of my time, playing escort for some orphan ugly pamper br-' he was cut off by the door opening to reveal the most beautiful woman in his life 'oh my Salazar' he thought taking in the detail of this deathly beauty.

She had an unnatural pale complexion that brought out her rose lips and enchanting emerald eyes, long black hair that drop to her butt, a body girls would kill for, an air of ancient nobility and power hung around her.

All in all she was like his dream girl, dark, mysterious and powerful, he was knock out of his day dreaming by her "excuse me can I help you?" her voice was like a melody to his ears, snapping out of his daze he put on his golden boy face and introduced himself.

"hello my name is Tomas Riddle and I am the representative sent to escort to our school".

 **-Morgana pov-**

She could believe her luck, in front of her was the man she had been planning to meet and kill, this was Tomas Marvolo Riddle or as his future self to be Lord Voldemort, it took everyounce of her willpower not to kill this man before he came a threat but there was an enticing look to him, his was handsome and had the strong air of power that called to her, enchanted her, made her feel weak to knees and in a good way "hello my name is Morgana Tenebris a pleasure to meet to mister Riddle" she said smiling back at the future dark lord.

"please Miss Tenebris call me Tom".

"only if you call me Morgana now shall we Tom" she asked hugging on this arm, the waves of magic humming off of him was enchanting, the instinct to mate with a powerful alpha male was overwhelming but her self-control held it back.

Their travelling to the nearest floo station was hard on both of them since they both wanted eachother so badly but their composure to keep up their acts for future plans prevented it at least for now, but through their struggle of keeping their hormones in check they finally made it the head masters office for the floo where both were greeted by the excited Dippet and the curious Dumbledore both seeing the two hold onto each other in an affectionate embrace before noticing the older men parted from each other with red rising in their cheeks.

"well well well Tom getting to know Miss Tenebris before us are you?" Dippet asked teasing the head boy who managed to get his composer back.

"The walk between Miss Tenebris home was far and we got to know each other on our way to the Nearest Floo station" he said posing as his head boy self with Dumbledore watching his every move like a hawk.

"welcome to Hogwarts Miss Tenebris please sit down" the headmaster said gesturing to the single chair facing his desk.

sitting down she thank him "thank you for accepting me Mr Dippet I am grateful for the opportunity to finish my education here at your magnificent school" playing at his pride was easy considering what she knew about him and British man in this era.

"of course we are happy to accept you but we have some questions we need to asked before we can sort you into your new house".

"asked away headmaster".

"tell me Miss Tenebris where are you from?".

Being prepared for these Q&A's she answered "my family was originally from here Headmaster, we were a pureblood family that lived in America but we didn't always stay in country because we were mainly into establishing businesses and adding new blood into our family in order to keep our magic and blood strong" she answer having the full ear of the entire room including the portraits of the previous head master who listened intently racking what knowledge they held about a family that moved around a lot.

"you said *were* a pureblood family what happen?" Tom naturally asked because blood status is a big thing here so she put her best sob story act with a few tears.

"m-my family was killed a-and I was force to travel away from the war, surviving as best I can because I'm all that there is left of my family" she said sobbing earning compassion from the headmaster who had a weak spot for sobbing girls.

"There. There my dear it's alright you're far away from all of that nasty business in the east" he said trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Headmaster for getting emotional there".

"theirs nothing to be sorry about, it's alright to cry for our lost ones, now when your ready lets continue with our questions"

After ending the tear show she weakly replied "alright I'm ready now".

"where did you learn from?".

"in my younger years when my family lived in America Ilvermorny where I studied in house Horned Serpent founded by the pureblood witch Isolt Sayre who we are rumoured descended from".

"ah the American wizarding school in north America how lovely it is to see one from our American brethren don't you agree Albus?" Dippet beamed at his fellow professor who stared at her with a strong look of contemplation that she had only seen once when he looked at harry.

"indeed Armando, for a witch to survived this long in the war Europe is astounding to say the least but tell me dear how did you family die exactly?" he asked earning a look from the Headmaster who was about the rebuke the man for asking such a question but she spoke first.

"they were killed by Muggles" that brought their attention "they were burned alive at the stake when a squib revealed who they were" tears dropped from eye's as she remember how her parents were killed by their fellow man when one of the neighbours blabbed out how they had her for a daughter and were killed for bearing the sin of bring a witch into this world.

"I'm so sorry my dear I had no idea, you have my deepest condolences".

"I too apologise for my sudden curiosity, I meant no harm" Dumbledore replied even thou this future self merely told that they died for a good cause earning her eternal scorn.

"it's alright I know I was a least able to give them a proper burial" she replied wiping her tears away "is there anymore questions?" weakly asked earning sympathy from the headmaster.

"none my dear now put this hat on and it will sort you in your future house" putting it on she felt the familiar sensation of the hat reading her memories.

' _ah miss Granger or is it Tenebris now how nice to see a future student at Hogwarts, my my time travel risky sort of business to be doing but the courage to go through such lengths are qualities worthy of Griffindor'_ it spoke in her mind.

'hello there hat nice to see you again instead of the tattered of remains of your future self' she replied knowing that it was reading all of her memories from the future.

' _indeed such a shame about that but your mission here might change that outcome, by the way nice idea fooling the blood restriction for time traveling by creating a whole new being altogether, such cunning would make Salazar proud and for thirst for knowledge would have Ravenclaw herself beaming with joy, while I do not condone the use of one the founders bodies being used in such a ritual I am however supporting you in your decision to change the outcome of the war for the better'._

'thank you I'll try my best to gain his attention'.

' _oh trust me miss Tenebris your everything he wants in a woman just do what you feel is right, now on with the sorting I believe you'll be best suited in' "SLTHERIN!"_

"slytherin how extraordinary I can tell that you'll bring greatness to your house, now I'm sure since you gotten to know mister riddle that you wouldn't mind if he accompanied you to get your necessary supplies for his year that you'll be in".

"I don't mind but I would like to request a private room you see during my travels in war filled lands I started to suffer with night terrors that causes me to lash out violently in my sleep both physical and magic and I don't want to be responsible for unknowingly harming my fellow housemates".

Smiling he replied back "don't worry about it my dear we'll set something up for you when you return with supplies" getting up she bowed before them.

"thank you" and then walked back into the floo fireplace and disappeared with Tom.

 **-Diagon alley-**

The two walked through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley drawing the attention of men and women who looked at them with lust, the men looked at Morgana (hermonie) with lust due to her looks and physical appeal that made their girlfriend and wife jealous while Tom drawled the looks from the female population with his boyish charm and face that he got from his father.

"so Tom what store should we go to first?" Morgana asked with a smile painted on her face that made his heart skip a beat.

"the pet shop is close it's where wizards and witch's get their familiars that will stick with them for life" he said pointing to a shop with few animals sitting outside of it.

They entered the store to see a wide verity of different animals in cages on the selves, looking at each one she spotted an albino King Cobra looking at it in wonder she crouched to the shelve that it was on and watched as the snake noticed her presence _S "Pathetic human, I will send my venom into you blood and enjoy watching you wither in pain if you so much as touch me" S_ it threaten her.

From Tom point of view he looked at the different animals that layered the selves all the while glancing at the new girl who was staring at the snake that threatened her but what came next shocked him _S "That wasn't very nice, and here I was think of getting you out of this hellhole" S_ she whispered in parseltongue tongue his language, the language of the great Salazar Slytherin, his Language, he continued to listen to what else she said.

 _S "a ssssspeaker! I apologissssse I thought all ssssspeakers were dead"_ _S_ in bowed it's head at her in a sign of humility.

 _S "it's alright now do you want to get out of this cage and come with me?" S_ she said giving the snake a snake like grin.

 _S "I would be honoured to travel with a sssssspeaker my lady" S_ it said to which she went to the shop owner and bought the snake much to the owners displeasure but relief that he doesn't have to take care of it from now on.

Silence was all there was when they walk as Tom couldn't comprehend how she a foreign witch possess the ability to speak to snakes, the ability that only those descended from the great Salazar Slytherin, she had said that her family was from America but they originally came from here so they had blood ties to Britain, that means that she some shred of slytherin blood in her, he needs to bring this to his followers especially Abraxas he knows more about the history of pureblood families then anyone.

But for now he'll watch this unknown witch very closely after she managed to pacify the hostile species of the snake family that has coiled it's self somewhere around her body, the thought of where the snake resting somewhere on her body made him both aroused and jealous that it wasn't him feeling that pale skin.

After getting all of her supplies they travelled back to the headmasters office to find Dippet all by him self "headmaster we have finished gathering all of miss Tenebris's school supplies" "excellent Tom I knew I could count on you, now you may go I need to show miss Tenebris where she'll be staying for the rest of her time here in Hogwarts".

After Tomas Riddle aka Lord Voldemort left the two to call an important meeting with his followers about this new piece of information that may help them in their future plans.

 **-with Tom-**

In a dark lit room several men gathered around a long table with Tom at the end of it, beside to his right was Abraxas Malfoy his trusted follower and second in command who looked just like his grand son Draco except for the 40's hair style that decorated his head, to his left was Avery one of the first members to join his order and another loyalist who was exceptionally talented in potions, down a bit in the middle of the table were Lestrange and Rosier while they weren't the brightest wizards in their group they were however gifted in dark magic, Mulciber , Nott and Antonin Dolohov sat at the end of table since they were the last to join his organisation.

"I'm sure you wondering why I have called this meeting so suddenly?" he looked at his follower judging them by their expressions.

"No my lord, why was this meeting called when we suppose to meet on Friday?" Malfoy said being the voice of his followers.

"an unexpected event has just happen concerning a new witch that will be enrolling here in our house".

"who my lord" Avery asked interested on who would warrant their lords attention.

"a Miss Morgana Tenebris" each of his followers racked through their minds of any family baring the name Tenebris.

"I've heard that name before my lord but I cant remember where" Malfoy stated being the only one familiar with all notable pureblood families.

"then does the name Isolt Sayre have any relation to Slytherin?".

"yes she was a pureblood witch from the Gaunt Family who are directed descendants of our house founder".

"she said her family are descended from that witch".

Avery stated at the black spot of the families history "the Gaunt's they may have been a strict pureblood family but they were the lowest of all the families, because of their unbalanced and violent nature that sent them into deep poverty and isolated them from sociality".

Malfoy informed him "the son and the father were sent to Azkaban for assaulting a minestry official and the daughter, years later when they got out they found that the daughter had fled somewhere with a muggle leaving them both alone with the father dying and the left only the son with the house who again was sent to Azkaban for murdering the muggle and his family".

"speaking of the son I'm sure all of you have read in the daily prophet about female dementor named as the lady of Azkaban who first victim was none other then the last male Gaunt, Morfin Gaunt who was scheduled to receive the kiss for murdering the muggles and risking the exposer of our kind" Avery added as the recent and hot news of the wizarding world that happened a week and a half ago.

"ahem" Tom coughed gaining their attention "while I'm sure that this discussion about Gaunt's is relative in this somehow, I want to know did Isolt Sayre possess the ability to talk to snakes?".

"possibly my lord, as It is known the Gaunts are direct descendants of Salazar. If it's possible my lord may I inquire why you are asking this information related to the Gaunt's?" everyone look to him wanting for what his reply will be.

"this new witch, Morgana Tenebris possesses the ability to speak to snakes" that single sentence engulf the room in silence, a calm before the storm as everyone of them processed what he had just said.

"Another speaks Parasoul tongue/ she's speaks your tongue my lord/ a witch capable of speak the great tongue of Salazar/ another descendent of Salazar/ she is a witch of true pure blood breed" they all said in light of the new information presented to them.

"yes she another speaker who survived the wars in the east and now lives in a castle outside Dumfries" he said getting a look of shock from Malfoy and the majority of his circle though for reasons he was not thinking of .

"a castle outside the village of Dumfries are you sure my lord?" Avery asked.

"yes Avery I'm sure I went there to get her after all" he reply with sarcasm at the low ranking member.

"was there an emblem of a bird like an eagle on the castle?" Malfoy asked curious if she was indeed living there.

"there was?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"then my lord she of Ravenclaw blood because the only magical castle there is the long abandoned Ravenclaw castle that hasn't been occupied since Ravenclaw and her daughter" Malfoy said shocking both him and the members of his circle.

"she is of both the noble blood of Slytherin and Ravenclaw?" Tom Riddle whispered in awe of new information on Morgana already planning on making her as his.

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Why did Hermione turn into a Dementor like creature well it's the side affect of merging with Dementor among other things, there will be other affects later on as she progresses through school life at Hogwarts in the 40s.**

 **why did she merge with three witchs and two dark creatures? well to improve herself in order to survive the travel through time and aid in her quest to stop Tom riddle before he becomes Lord Voldemort.**

 **Please Review what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The long wait is Over!**

 **After all this time, the 2nd Chapter is here.**

 **But before we continue on to the story I have a few things I would like to say. First is to all of you readers, Thank you for your reviews and continued support for more of this Dark Hermione fic.**

 **2nd is to Kathalea, I thank you for your reviews and I would welcome your Image of a darker version of Hermione to be the cover image of this fic. Also it's Mr not Mrs or Miss Imageviewer.**

 **I thank you all for your time.**

 **Now without further Ado I give you...**

 **Mistress of Serpents Ch 2**

North in the great lands of Britain hidden from the eyes of muggle's a large castle stood far from the civilization, this great and old castle is an ancient school that teaches young magical children on magic and their society that lives separately from it's non-magical brethren.

Inside in the great hall thousands of students littered the four long tables separating each house from another, all of the students varying from different ages and all wearing the same black robes, shirt and leg wear depending on the gender but the one thing that separated those sitting at their chosen tables was the highlighted colours and badges they wore.

In the far left of the great hall sat students in green coloured ties and mostly green shirts with the emblem of a snake on their robes, at this table sat the chosen students under house slytherin, named after one of the schools original founders Salazar Slytherin, the house embodies cunning and great ambition and has given way to many great witches and wizards who have lived under the snake, one of them rumoured to be Merlin himself.

Next to the house of Slytherin and decorated in blue with the emblem of a raven was the house of Ravenclaw named after the brightest witch of her time Rowena Ravenclaw who along with her 3 other comrades founded this school, the house embodies Intelligence and a hunger to learn more, it have given the world many brilliant witches and wizards who have to used their great minds to invent many magical equipment to better their world.

Next in yellow with the emblem of a bagger was the house of Hugglepuff named after the greatest healer and founder Helga Hugglepuff, the house embodies compassion and loyalty, it has given way to great healers and hard workers.

Finally to the right decorated in Red with the emblem of Lion was the house of Gryffindor named after the greatest warrior and founder Godric Gryffindor, the house embodies Bravery and Chivalry, it has given way to many great hero's of the ages and aurora's.

The students sitting at the tables where bustling about a new student from across the war filled lands in Europe, rumour's flying around about her.

"I heard she a pureblood witch from one of the American families" said one of the senior slytherin students.

"I heard she's a beautiful woman" another said, only this time from the Gryffindor table.

"I heard she's so scarred that she's now some ugly creature" snorted a girl with heavy make up, her girl-friends all laughed at her quip as they imagined what the new girl looked like in their twisted cruel minds.

"I heard she's joining house Slytherin" this time it was from a younger student who looked be a 1st or 2nd year from how young he was.

The hall quickly silenced as headmaster Dippet who sat at the teachers table's along with the other professor's of the school stood up from his seat and spoke in a soft yet loud voice amplified by magic "I would like to welcome everyone for another year here at Hogwarts, today we welcome one who's has survived the horrors of both the muggle war and the magical war in Europe, she also hails from our sister school in America" the man build up the drama already getting his students excited.

"Now let us welcome Morgana Tenebris." the large doors to the great hall opened to reveal a lone young woman in the schools female attire.

She wore the black jumper over her white shirt with a green tie around her collar and tied behind the jumper, a black skirt hung around her waist and dropped to her knee's, her legs were covered by leggings that hugged them tightly, her hair free and straight as it dropped behind her with bangs of hanging off her sides, she stood with a posture of a true noble lady her hands positioned in front of her body clasped together, she also wore a single ring on her hand.

The entire student population stared in awe at the beautiful new student at the door way, "Thank you headmaster and fellow students of this great school for accepting me here." she spoke with an enchanting voice that grasped their hearts and minds before she moved towards the Slytherin table where a number of the male population got up from their seats and offered it to her.

"Thank you" she said to one of the males and taking her seat near the doorway not noticing but well aware of the man's smug face as he looks at his fellow male slytherin's with triumphant look before taking a seat somewhere else.

The rest of introduction went by with most of the male population still looking Morgana (Hermione) in a love stuck phase like when the French magical school came to Hogwarts for the tri-wizard tournament only she wasn't a Veela like Fleur so they were only looking at her natural beauty not a magical illusion.

Many of the students bombarded her with question about herself, her time in the war ravaged lands in Europe, even if she was married or had a boyfriend, she naturally answered these questions until a blonde young man who bearded a strong resemblance to Draco stole a seat from one of the Slytherins in front of her.

"Hello my lady, my name is Abraxas Malfoy." he said holding his hand out to her, naturally she gave it him where he brought to his lips and gentle kissed her knuckles as well as taking notice of the ring on her finger, going wide eyed as he recognised the Siegel engraved on the ring.

"a pleasure to meet you Lord Malfoy, I'm Morgana Tenebris" she said with a gentle smile gracing her face as she internally took great satisfaction as the next part of her plan began to work, taking her hand back she watched from the corner of her eye Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort watching her intently.

Pride swelled within the young Malfoy "Please my lady the title of lord belongs to my father call me Abraxas." he said giving her a charming smile.

"Of course only if you call me Morgana, Abraxas." she returned with her own smile, her emerald eye's pieced into his blue one and mentally casted the spell Legimeas and delved deep into the unprotected mind of Draco's grandfather.

 _ **-Abraxas mind-**_

 _The scene around her was gray and dull like when viewing a memory through pensieve, she was in a room lit only by the candles surrounding her but what had her attention was all of the boys sitting around a long table and at the end of the table was the future dark lord himself._

" _Tomorrow Miss Tenebris will be joining our house, you are to find out any information as you can on her and her family all the while getting as close as you can to her, she may prove to be a fine addition to our ranks" Tom riddle said to his follower's before turning to Abraxas._

 _ **-ending-**_

She quickly exited his mind as to not arouse attention to herself for starring at him for too long 'so he's made his first move, perfect this will be easier then expected but I first need to fulfil my debt to him if I am force to kill him'.

"Tell me Abraxas as I am clearly new here in your great house, would it be a bother if you gave me a tour around the castle?" she asked complementing his house and stoking his pride once more.

"I would be honoured my lady" he said while making discreet eye contact with Riddle.

After the feast had ended all of the house got up from their seats and left for their dorms starting with house Raven claw and Hugglepuff before Gryffindor and Slytherin left as well, she walked with the Slytherin group with Malfoy beside her to the dungeons where the Prefect Riddle spoke the pass word to the portrait of a large snake "Pure blood." of course it had to be something only a Slytherin or something Salazar would approve of.

The common Room is a dungeon like room with greenish lamps and chairs. The dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button tufted, leather sofas, skulls and dark wood cupboards, it is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous medieval Slytherins, it has a quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one.

"Morgana." her amazement of the slytherin common room was interrupted by Abraxas who saw her amazement at his common room "I'm sorry but I won't be able to give you a tour now as it is quite late but I'm sure that Mr Riddle will help you.".

Putting a smile on her face as Tom came to stand before her "It's alright Abraxas, besides I have a private room so I'm sure he'll give me a quick tour." holding her arm out to him "Shall we Tom?"

Link arms with her and giving her his popular gentlemen smile "we shall Morgana" he lead out of the common room with many jealous eye's watching them leave.

"As you know this is the Slytherin common room where I live so if you need any help you know where to find me" he said gesturing at the room they left.

"You already know the great hall where you eat, study and socialise with your housemates" taking her up the shifting stair case "Up there is the Gryffindor common room and a word of warning since your now a part of our house you should be aware that we have a rivalry with them that involves nasty spells being thrown around".

"I'll be careful when around them Tom anything else I should know about them?"

"Yeah, stay clear of Charles Potter he's got a nasty streak of violence and of bullying the younger years of all house's" he said with serious look on his face.

Morgana of surprised to hear this 'really!? Harry Grandfather, a bully? While I can't take the word of young Voldemort to heart I should be cautious when I'm around him because if he's anything like his son James then the apple didn't fall far from the tree.'

"Oh why's that?" she asked Tom as they ascended another level of steps.

"He's Gryffindor teams seeker and self proclaimed *King of the Lions* he's also Dumbledores favourite so he's rarely in any trouble with him".

'Huh almost sounds just like Harry save for the king bit, but I'll need more information on this' "I take it a *King* like him" she said sarcastically "has followers?".

Tom chuckle at her Sarcasm "yeah his friends or knights of Gryffindor as he calls them, follows him around imitating his every action and praising the ground he walks upon".

'Crabb and Goyle with Malfoy' she thought, comparing the two brainless stooges with these knights of Gryffindor.

"There's Septimus Weasley heir to the Weasley family. Charles Potters best friend and Gryffindor's team beater along with Alfred Longbottom who thankfully isn't apart of Potters Posses".

'Ron and Neville's Grandfathers' she thought, a pang of regret hitting her hard as she remembered her time with her friends before the war, and before their untimely deaths.

"There's Jack Lupin one of the teams chaser and Charles thug as he's in the duelling club and has extensive knowledge of spells that most of the teacher do not know about".

'Remus's father.'

Tom's face then darkned abit as he proceeded on with the next"There's Olivia Weasley, septimus weasley's younger sister and Charles Groupie".

Morgana couldn't help but roll her eye's much to Tom's obliviousness 'oh Great another Ginny' she inwardly sighed as the die hard fan girl that was the sister to her best friend came to mind.

"The only good thing is that Charles is under extreme watch from his Father after his fiasco in his sister Birthday"

"Oh?" she sounded, curious to hear why Harry's grandfather was under such scrutiny "I would like hear more about it".

"Tomorrow Morgana, it's late and we're already at your room" it surprised her that they were already here "your room responds to you and your will so no one apart from the headmaster can enter it without yours or the headmaster's authorisation" he explain that she had privacy from anyone who she didn't want in her room.

"Thank you Tom I had enjoyed your company"

Taking her hand he kissed it gentled "as did I Morgana" before letting go "I'll see you tomorrow goodnight".

"goodnight" she replied back with a kind smile before closing the door, her innocent smile twisted into a dark smirk 'everything's going smoothly, already he has shown interest in me, soon I'll be able to change the outcome of the future' taking in the details of her room she saw it was a large as the Slytherin common room, a large velvet coloured bed sat on the far side of the room next to a window, her trunk sat on the foot of the bed.

A fireplace opposite the bed with sofa's and couches around it, a book case and desk stood far away from her to the north of the room, a large crystal chandelier stood above her with it's candles alight, a wardrobe stood next to her bed along with a night stand.

Walking to her trunk she pricked her finger and let a drop of blood fall on it feeling a shift in the air of the magic responding to her, opening it she saw the vast dark emptiness within the trunk before flick her wand out "Accio invisibility cloak" the Invisibility cloak flew out of the vast darkness and into her hand.

Putting it around her she pulled the hood over her head, tied the cloak around her body which made her entire body disappear, she casted the muffling spell over her to make her as silent as the wind before she exited her room quietly and closing the door behind her.

Walking down the stairs she stopped after spotting a group of people coming up the stairs laughing up a storm, the group of made up of senior Gryffindor's the majority of them were men with a few minor number of females amongst them, leading them was an exact replica of Harry except for the 40's hair style.

 **-Morgana pov-**

'If I had to guess this was the infamous Charles Potter that I heard so much about' I thought looking him over before listening the conversation he was having with his poses.

"Man Charles did you see melons she was carrying under her shirt!?" a Caucasian teenage boy with brown shaggy hair asked the dark hair Caucasian one with glasses.

'I'm guessing Remus's grandfather' she thought, narrowing her eye's at the boy who talked about her breasts.

"Ay but I wasn't just looking at her top half ether if you know what I mean" the dark Hair teenage boy with glasses said emphasising her figures by making hourglass movements with his hands while a ginger hair girl following behind him frowned before looking at herself.

'and that must be Charles followed by Ginny sr'. the similarities between her and Ginny were uncanny.

"right, right she's drop dead gorgeous" a teenage boy with ginger hair that had the Weasley features like the girl "At first when I heard she came from the war torn lands in the east I honestly thought she was going to be some scared ugly cry baby but now that I've seen her I honestly think that I'm love!" he swooned falling to fall back with his hands over his heart which caused his friends to laugh at him.

'Septimus'

"Don't let Cedrella hear that." Charles said giving Septimus a light push causing him to chuckle with him "You know how vindictive Blacks can be especially the women when their wronged." a smirk spread across his face "Your betrothal to her is still on, you wouldn't want to disappoint your father and lord Black now would you? besides" he smiled with a lecherous grin with a clear air of arrogant and lust "I have my sights set on her and I intend to get in her knickers".

As they entered their common room I made a mental note to give him a fierce hex the next time I see him.

Walking down the stairs I made my way into the slytherin Common room and silently entered it as to not arouse the occupants that have yet to sleep, looking around she didn't see Tom anywhere did see a few of his followers namely Rosier and Mulciber who sat on the couch in front of the fire.

She knew that they were his followers from the memories of Abraxas meeting, waiting and watching from the far corner of the room, seeing the awake students leave one after the other until the two of them were left, soon they both got up and left the common room unware that they were being followed.

They walked up the changing stair case passed the Gyffindor common room and hers to the top where the room of the requirement was located, they moved around the corner and stood before a wall, for a seconds before a large door slowly appeared and they entered with her slipping to the room filled with Tom and the rest of his marry band.

"Were you followed?" Abraxas asked looking at the two before they sat down.

"No we made sure to avoid the prefects and casted that charm just like you taught us my lord" Rosier said to Tom who sat at the head of the table in the large room.

"Good, now tell me what are your impression on miss Tenebris, Abraxas?" he asked looking at his right hand man who sat on his right.

"Too early to tell my Lord, she performed Legimeas on me when our eye's briefly made contact so I don't know if she's aware of your plans" he admitted which shocked her that he was able to tell when she entered his mind "furthermore I saw the ring on her finger, which is in fact house ravenclaw's ring that hasn't been worn in since the founders time", that bit of news shocked them.

"she's is the ravenclaws heir!"

"she's the lady of Ravenclaw!"

"she is both a child of Ravenclaw and Slytherin!".

"what else is she not!?"

Meanwhile Tom who sat at the top of the table was once again amazed by this news 'what and who is Morgana Tenebris?' he thought before turning to his right hand man "Have you gotten any more information on the Tenebris name?" he asked Abraxas after regaining his composer.

"Yes my lord, from what I could find the Tenebris Name goes as far back as ancient Rome but I could find nothing else on them apart from that".

"It's rare to find a family that traces back to ancient civilization, most of them have been dead since the spread of Christianity and the witch trials that followed" Nott added.

"Yes this is a rare find indeed to a lady from an ancient house that predates past the reign of English kings" Avery stated looking to their leader.

Abraxas turned to Tom "the duelling club is starting tomorrow; if we can get her to try out we can assess her magic and fighting skills"

"Excellent thinking Abraxas, I suspect you will play a hand in persuading her?" Tom praised him which he took to heart.

"Just doing my duty to the progression of Pureblood Supremacy my Lord".

"Good now is there anything else that needs to be presented before we leave?" a few second went by before he spoke again "aright next meeting will be on next Friday, goodnight" they left in droves heading back into their common room unaware of an extra person left in the room.

'Now I know of their plans and the upcoming duelling club that doesn't sound too bad, it'll help to relieve any pent aggression as well as keeping my skills sharp' she left the Room of Requirement and headed to her private room, undressing and dressing in a velvet night gown that covered her bra and underwear before falling asleep in her bed.

 **-The next day-**

Morgana got up bright and early in the morning, getting dressed and getting her necessary books ready for her lessons today, she exited her room after putting a number of privacy wards on all of her property including her door just in case some people like Dumbledore decide to sneak in and trifle through her stuff.

Entering into the great hall she was greeted with a few early birds one them was none other then Tom Riddle who sat at the Slytherin Table, he saw just as she approach and gave her his famous gentlemen smile "Good Morning Morgana".

"Morning to you too Tom" she responded back sitting in front of him and putting a few pieces of toast on her plate "what's our teacher's going to be like?" she asked starting the conversation.

"First is Professor Slughorn, our head of the house and the Potions master, he has a terrible habit of playing Matchmaker even pairing people up as work partners when assigned projects" he informed thinking on how his most favourite teacher would pair him up with her in order to help and of course set them up with each other.

"Sounds like my kind of teacher, who else?".

"Dumbledore, head of the Gryffindor's, he teaches charms and fair warning he has a distaste for Slytherin's and play's favourites with his Gryffindor's namely Charles".

"Yes I heard he has his 'sights set on me'" she said seeing from the corner of her eye's him clinching his fist "so who else do who we have?"

"Professor Stein, he's our defence against the dark arts and the duelling club instructor, after that is herbology with Professor spring and finally Transfiguration with Professor Eric" he said finishing off the lessons for today.

"Sounds like an eventful first day for us" she mused dining on her toast as hall began to fill up with students until everyone was present for breakfast "good morning Abraxas" she greeted the man who returned in kind.

"And to you to Morgana, did you sleep well?"

"I had a pleasant sleep after coming to this country" she responded back with a pleasant smile as she used the napkin to wipe remnants of the toast off her face.

"Thank you for complementing our land my lady, tell me are you interested in other activities then lessons" he started getting to his mission.

'And so it begins' "not yet but what other activities are there?" she asked innocently while on the inside she knew of his plan.

"Well there's the Quiditch club where people try out to join the quiditch team for their houses if they make it" he said introducing the most popular sport in the school if not the nation.

"oh, what else is there?"

"There's the duelling Club".

"Dueling?" she asked with both excited and curious while secretly watching Tom from the corner of her eye, seeing the flash of excitement and intrigue flash across his eye's.

"Yes Morgana, the duelling club is where people practice their wand works and spell casting against each other with few top students competing in later tournaments for prizes and prestige" Abraxas answer beaming with pride as his plan fell into place.

"Why that sounds lovely when does this club begin?" she asked with smile on her face.

"Today and from then on with few classes using them for lessons, I could show you were it's going to be held during our tour of the castle".

She clapped her hands together in sign of joy and approval "that would be lovely thank you Abraxas" she finished with a small peck on his cheek that left the Malfoy with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Your welcome my lady." he said trying not to sweat from all of the glares being thrown at him by his fellow man, then something from the corner of his eye caught his attention and when he looked at it his mood immediately turned sour "Oh bloody hell." he swore causing her to look at him questionably when he rotated back to the table.

"What wrong Abraxas?" she asked with a look of concern on her face.

"It's Charles Potter" he whispered in disdain, Morgana discreetly used the shiny utensils reflection to see said man leering at her with a perverted grin as he eye's trailed up and down her body, disgust filled up inside of her at the feel of his eye's undressing her.

"Excuse me Tom?" she asked the future dark lord who was silently cursing the potter male with his eye's which turned to her "You never did tell me what happened at his sister's birthday that earned him his father's notice" upon finishing that sentence everyone of Tom's followers broke out into restrained giggles and chuckles "What? What's so funny?" she asked before Abraxas answered for her.

"What's funny is that during his little sisters birthday party which we were invited to because as heirs to families we are to represent the future of our families and Charles did more than represent his" he said in between chuckles at the memory of what Charles did.

"He was full on drunk and making a huge ass of himself" Lestrange cut in "He and his friends were all butt naked except for their boxers as they danced their way through the crowds of nobles and their families and Charles danced on his sister's cake sending the little girl into tear ridden state he then *chuckles* he then *chuckles* he then punch both his father and other lords in the face when they tried to stop him from doing any further embarrassment but it was too late, his father had to pay retributions to the injured party members and warned his son that if he did anything to further embarrass the family name or cause trouble he would remove his heir statues and disown him from the family" he finished bursting into a fit of laughter with everyone along with Morgana who found this all to be funny.

"Hahahhahahahaha!...oh now that I know that I'll be sure to put quite a bit of distance between me and him" she said finally gaining control of herself and settling back into the noble lady persona "now then about that tour, when will it be and when do our classes start?".

"Well- our first lesson with Slughorn starts in an hour so we have time for a tour after I've had my breakfeast first"

"Oh I'm in no rush please take your time".

After he had finished eating with Morgana (Hermoine) chatting with him and his friends including Tom, he got up and being the raised gentlemen that he was help her up and lead her out of the great hall, unaware of 2nd party following after them.

 **-one tour later-**

"And that is the entrance to the Ravenclaw common rooms" Abraxas said gesturing to the painting securing the door way, they had toured almost everything apart from the hospital that they were now going to see except for a number of smirking blocks in their way.

"Hello there beautiful" Charles addressed her with his poses behind him, Abraxas placed himself In front of her with his hand on his wand.

"Hello to you too" she replied not showing any emotion at all, especially when the potter's heir didn't hide the way he eyed her up and down which made her skin crawl.

"Why don't you ditch the Malfoy and I'll give you the tour of a life time" he smiles arrogantly at her before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you for the generous offer but I must politely refuse" the smile was wipe clean of his face "Mr Malfoy has been a fantastic guild and great company and I'd rather be with him then a complete stranger" Charles face contorted into a scowl.

"What?" he growled, stomping towards her only for Malfoy to block from going any further "listen here you little Bitch! I am Charles Potter! Of the Great house of Potter and the king of Gryffindor!" he snarled out, glaring down at her impassive stone cold face "a foreigner like you should Respect your betters!".

"I know my betters Mr Potter, and you're not one of them" her statement caused he and his friend to glare at her "now if you're done, would you be so kind as to step aside?".

That set him off as he whipped out his wand along with his friends causing Malfoy to brandish his in front of himself with one arm extended over her to protect her "oh! Now your dead!".

"CHARLES!" a shout caught their attention, looking up the stairs they saw the Slytherin Head boy walking towards them with an Impassive look on his face before he stopped before them.

"Piss off Riddle, this doesn't concern you!" Septimus growled at him.

"As Head boy of Slytherin it actually does, also 10 points for back talk and another 15 points for threatening a new student. Don't try and deny it I saw everything, now run along before I give you all detention with Mr Stein." He threatened leaving the boys no room to fightback or even to talk back to him without suffering more then they should, even Charles wasn't about to risk his fathers wraith, so they were left no choice but to pocket their wands and leave but not before sending one last looks at them.

"Thank you Tom" Morgana addressed the head boy walking down to them "if you hadn't arrived, then I would have been forced to turn this stair way into a battle ground" she said revealing the wand discreetly hidden in her hand before turning to Abraxas "and thank you Abraxas for defending me".

He smiled gently at her "it was no problem Morgana".

Tom gave her his famous boyish charming smile "I was just performing my head boy duties".

She stood on her tip toes and kissed Abraxas on the cheek "thank you" before walked up to riddle and doing the same "and thank you again Tom" she then walked up the stairs to her room, slightly shaking her hips which mesmerised the two males.

"My lord thank you jumping in" Abraxas said to Tom who had his eye's trained on the fleeing Morgana who just entered her room.

"I was performing my head boy duties Abraxas, now continue on with your part in the plan".

 **-First lesson, Slughorn potions-**

In the dungeon classes of Hogwarts, various students from Ravenclaw, Hugglepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin occupied the room and seats, with two seats next to each other in the front row occupied by Morgana and Tom Riddle.

The class room door was opened by a man who took his place at the at front of the class room, Morgana instantly recognised him as Professor Slughorn only more younger "Good morning class" he addressed the class with his cheery demeanour.

"Good morning Professor Slughorn!".

"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! I see we also have a new face." he said looking at Morgana before getting back to the lesson "Now I trust everyone studied a bit before the start of the year?" a few murmured "don't worry, it not important, now on with lesson".

"Now who can tell me what the ingredients, Jobberknoll feathers, Meerwood moss and Red dragon lily are used in?"

Tom and Morgana hands instantly rose up quickly which caused Slughorn to smile at the sight of his prized student's enthusiasm and even the new arrival to their school "Sorry Tom but why don't we let miss Tenebris answer this one".

"Of course sir" he replied back, dropping his hand and watching the girl next him with interest.

"Jobberknoll feathers, Meerwood moss and Red Dragon lily's are used in a number of Major potions such the Ministry control truth potion veritaserum which only those with the ministry authority and licence can produce" she answered earning herself Slughorns respect as the man was beaming with joy at having another prized student.

"Excellent! 10 points to Slytherin." Slughorn bellowed with joy at her correct answer.

"It is also a known fact that a rare few can resist the potions affects or even resist it all together".

Slughorn was practically giddy with joy at a new prized student answering a N.E.W.T level question "Fantastic! Another 10 points! And the other major potions that require a license and the Ministry's authority?" he asked, eager to know what else she knew.

"Liquid luck, magic replenishing potions, blood replenishing potions. All of which require you to have licence to practice and a degree. While the others, Drought of living death, Anamegious exilar, vita potion and fertilitatis potion which not only require you have both a licence and degree but the Ministry's authority and can only be sold to ministry or hospitals. Selling outside to the public will result in a revoke of one's licence and depending on the class of the drug and how much has been sold, will be fined, imprisoned and banned from practicing and learning the potion arts again." she finished earning shocked looks from Tom and his members, including the students while Slughorn was just beaming with pride at her answer.

"Excellent! Excellent! Excellent, 10 points for each answer, I don't who taught you that miss Tenebris but those were excellent N.E.W.T level Answers" he said before looking at his class "I trust everyone wrote this down, as these will be in your exams later on" everyone quickly wrote down what they heard before continuing on with the lesson.

"Today we'll be making Drought of Living death and the prize for the better potion will be four vials of Liquid luck" he said presenting four small vials containing a small measure of clear liquid in their glass containers.

"Who can tell me what liquid luck is?" immediately Tom and Morgana raised they're hands ups.

"While I am glad to see such euthisaim from a new student, but I'm afraid Miss Tenebris that I must give Tom This."

"That alright professor.".

"Liquid Luck like Morgana said in the Previous answer is a potion that requires a licence and a degree to produce. It is an extremely powerful potion that giving the drinker charisma, positive attitude and certain bit of indescribable luck with people for a single day depending on the amount taken, however taking too much can result In death".

"Excellent Tom, 20 points for that perfect answer. Now I'm going to divide you up into teams of fours so Tom Riddle, Morgana Tenebris, Abraxas Malfoy and Eileen Prince." said last girl was basically a female version of Snape, meaning longer hair and a female figure but with the same long nose that her son Severus Snape would possess.

After everyone was sorted with their teams they began they competitive brewing, Team TEAM (Tom, Eileen, Abraxas and Morgana) were about to begin with cutting the beans before Morgana stopped them. "Alright first things first Crush the Sopophorus beans." Morgana stated to her team who looked at her questioningly.

"excuse me?" Eileen asked looking at her like she was insane "the instructions say cut" she said pointing out the guide in their books.

"do you want to have the same problems they're having?" she replied back gesturing to all of the students struggling with theirs with a few of the beans shooting out from the tables when they tried to be cut "Besides it's not the first time I've done this brew so follow everything on the books except for a few changes, trust me".

"Crush them with the flat of your blade, you'll get more juices from the bean that way, use 13 not 12 of them." following her instructions to the letter they found that their brew was far more stable than anyone else's as a few had some of theirs explode in their face or even turn into malleable sludge.

Soon they were all done with Slughorn testing each brew by dropping a leaf into the cauldrons and watching them burn on the liquid before doing the same to theirs and watching it burn upon contact "Magnificent!" he bellowed "Truly Marvellous, why I dare say that a single drop of this will kill us all, 10 points for a perfect brew and of course a vial of Liquid luck for each of you".

The ragged students clapped for the victors "normally I don't trust anybody with potions but I got hand it to you, you knew what you were doing" Eileen said to her.

"Thanks, I'm Morgana by the way" she introduced herself to Snapes mother, holding her hand out for her to take.

"Eileen Prince" Eileen said grasping her hand and giving it a shake "Do you want to hang out afterwards?"

"I wouldn't mind" the rest of lessons went on smoothly even up to the defence against the dark arts where she met her former house head.

Minerva was a dark haired girl with her hair tied into the respected bun that her elder version had, she wore glasses and the traditional Hogwarts uniform minus the hat allowing everyone to see her black tied hair.

The pupils within the class chatted until the door opened and in walked a man with pale shaggy hair, stich marks around his left eye, large rounded glasses, he wore a white lab coat which was stiched together, the same could even be said about his jumper which was stitched together with two different dark shades of jumpers.

He was Caucasian but unusual pale, his grey dirty hair laid flat around his head, his dull eye's scanned the room, taking in great detail of the pupils with precise accuracy of an expert surgeon.

He reached within his Jacket and pulled out a cigarette before lighting it with his wand resting it in his lips "Today we're going to be learning about the Patronus Charm." He said in dull tone as he took a puff from his lit cancer stick. A two desks to her left Morgana saw the young Minerva raise her hand to ask the teacher "Yes Miss McGonagall?".

"Sir, I thought we were learning the Unforgivable?" Dropping her hand as she asked her professor.

"We were." Professor Stein sighed breathing in and exhaling the smoke from his Cigarette "However the Ministry feels that all students should learn the protective charm in the event of a stray dementor after the incident a week ago."

"The lady of Azkaban" the entire room exploded in whispers and talks of the female dementor spotted in Azkaban, Morgana couldn't help but feel a thrill and a pang of hunger at the fear emanating from everyone in the room as they spoke her name.

Stein raised his wand hand and the entire room silenced, not because the students stopped talking at the sight of his raised appendage, but because no sound emitted from their moving lips and they soon realised that they couldn't speak and so turned their attention back to their teacher who held his wand that glowed at the tip before settling it back down onto the desk.

"Yes… The Female dementor that was sighted at the Azkaban prison is the reason why I am ordered to teach you this shielding charm in the event that you may or may not encounter a dementor."

"Or the Lady herself." Murmured one of the students but he was ignored by the professor.

"The ministry has declared that any sighting of this Dementor is to be reported immediately to Ministry or a local Auroa. If you should ever encounter this creature, it is strongly advised that you flee immediately, do not face off against it as we have no idea what else it is capable off."

"Now who can tell me what the Protronis charm is?" He asked out before a number of hands shot up. Many of them belonging to brightest students of their houses with none other then Morgana being possibly the only one out of the lot to cast the protection spell against dementors. "Ah, it is good to see a new addition to the class with the same enthusiasm as my two best students." He breathed out as he picked her.

"The Protronis Charm is a spell created to defend against the Dementors who cannot be destroyed or warded off by any known means. The Spell is powered through the sheer memory and will of a happy moment, creating a shield for the Dementor to feed on rather than the caster. A higher version of the charm is a corporeal form of spell that takes on the form of an animal that best describes the caster personality, it is capable of not only warding off multiple dementors at once but even known to be effective against other witches or wizards."

A single clap resonated throughout the class room "An excellent description." He said, taking a puff from his cancer stick "Could you perhaps give us a demonstration of the spell?"

She stood up from and her seat, and form out of her sleeve her wand shot out into her hand. She conjured one of the only good memories she had, her time with her parents, meeting and spending time with Harry and Ron, her acceptance and arrival to Hogwarts. All of those memories of happiness surging within her before she channelled it into the spell "Expecto Patrolum!" an ethereal form of light that shot from the tip of her wand took form.

But it was not the familiar form of an otters but something far more dangerous, a long slick body as long and as big a man's body, top of it was the serpentine head of a snake with two identical flaps of skin spreading out from top with an intimidating image on it's back.

None were more surprised to see her conjured Protronis then Morgana herself who knew that her original protronis would have changed due to her change in personality, then her body which she would have imagined it to be some other wicked horror mix together with the aspects of the witches she merged that would've resulted in a Chimera like creature.

Instead her familiar was a Cobra.

The slithering Protronis moved through the air with such fluid motion, as if it was moving along the ground like a shadow of death. It moved about the room before returning to her and coiling itself around her form and hissing aggressively to everyone around her before dissipating.

"Excellent once again. 10 points for Slytherin." Stein said, rewarding her for the advanced form of the charm before proceeding on with the rest of the lesson "I will pair everyone up in two's to help with Practicing the spell."

 **-later-**

Two lessons later after the defence of the dark arts Morgana was now in Charms, which was headed by Professor Dumbledore, the future headmaster/ hero of the first wizarding war/ leader of light/ leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

Naturally The Gryffindor's were with them like most of the majority of the lessons they all have throughout their time in Hogwarts, a means to help or to quell the rivalry between the two house's but to no avail as the years have shown.

The only bad thing for Morgana was that the pain in the neck she had acquired in the Form of the Gryffindor king was also present in the lesson and currently eying her form from his house's side of the class.

It took all of her self-control and will not to shudder from the feel he was giving off and directing to her.

Thankfully that all ended when the future headmaster himself appeared in the classroom, ceasing all sounds as the population turned to look at him.

"I thank you all for your attention and dedication to learning in this class. And welcome you to another year at Hogwarts." "Today we will be learning about the Impedimenta charm."

Morgana knew this charm well, a spell used to slow a person or a creature to near immobilisation. Perfect to open up chances to attack an exposed enemy or to flee a dangerous one.

None the less, she along with a few raised their hands to answer the question, but was surprised when Dumbledore completely ignored her raised appendage, but not just her's but her entire house as well as he went for his house instead.

Tom didn't excaudate about the future headmaster dislike towards her house as he pick Minerva among his Gryffindor's to answer his question. Still she couldn't let that bother her, she couldn't let the younger old fool's prejudice against a rival house derail her from her quest, so she let it be and progressed on with the class until the Duelling club afterwards.

 **-after class-**

Charms was more than just boring with Dumbledore as a teacher. The future headmaster and leader of light had completely dismissed her throughout the lesson, and when she was picked or achieved the spell on a first try she was not awarded the points like the students of Gryffindor was.

A small part of her that was Hermione Granger still couldn't believe that he was like this to the Slytherin's but soon began to see the favouritism he had showed to them when she was in Gryffindor.

At first she had always believed that he did it because of Harry but now fully understood that it was mainly because he was in his house.

With all major lessons done, she was following Abraxas and Tom along with his Followers to the Duelling club hall which was a long large hall just like the grand hall but with the duelling stage that was just like a fencing stage. Long and extending to both sides of hall with moon diagrams acting as field markers on a blue tarp.

The hall field with a number of students from all four houses before the defence against the dark arts teacher Mr Stein enter and stood upon the stage. "Welcome all to the Duelling club. This separate course is meant to help you practice your defensive and duelling spells." He said, his voice reaching to all corners of the hall "Duellist's participating can choose their opponents who have the choice to accept if they want."

"I will stand as a Referee during these sessions to make sure that no dark or unforgivable's are thrown around." His eye's washed over the many of the students attending "As well as no cheating or dishonourable conduct in these matches." The last part he said while looking at a pair of boys in the crowd who didn't seem bothered by the way he was looking at them.

"now who wants to be the first volunteer to start this off?" not a single hand was raised when called, either out of fear of humiliation or the pain that was to come from this course.

Morgana needed to make the strong impression by showing off her skills so that she'd get Riddle to desire her abilities for his group. So out of the entire mass within the room only her hand was raised above the many head's around her "Ah. Miss Tenebris, thank you for volunteering." Morgana took her place upon the stage, all eye's watching her, and judging her. "Now who want's to be her opponent?"

"I will sir!" from amongst the Griffindor students one noticeable hair colour stood out with the raise appended attached to the figure.

"Thank you for Volunteering Mr Weasley." Septimus Weasley eagerly got up on the stage, not hiding his lecherous gaze on her figure or the cruel intent behind those eye's. Professor Stein stood between the two, looking at the both of them before turning his gaze upon Morgana "Do you know the basics of wizard duels Miss Tenebris?" He asked the time traveling wizard who was familiar with the basic's in 2nd year under Gilderoy lockheart.

"Indeed I do Professor." She said, letting her wand slip from out of her sleeve and into her hand as she performed the basic's "Wand. Salute. Bow, and take our positions at the end of the stage's"

She walked the other end of the stage and stopped a few steps from the end before turning around and settling into a duelling stance. Her offhand extended out to her opponent on the far side while her wand hand was held high above her head, her body standing sideways with her feet spread apart.

A duelling stance she learned of a five time duelling champion that was Professor Snape. Sending a sweet smile towards her opponent she asked in a low tone that had the Weasley male hypnotised" Please~ go easy on me. It's my first time." Her words seemed to have had a profound effect on the male population that heard her, including her opponent whose defence faltered before her.

"Wands at the ready!" Stein shouted out as he dropped down from the stage and onto the ground with the other spectators. Septimus jumped at the sound of his voice before settling in a familiar mocking stance.

Offhand on hip and wand laying lazily on his other hand as he poorly tried to imitate a duelling stance, his feet were squared together and not spread into position to strengthen his footing.

"now on the count of three… 1… 2…3-"

"Experilarmus!" she shouted, whipping her wand at Ron's grandfather and sending a strong blast of magic at the unprepared wizard who went flying off the stage completely.

His friends and fellow Gryffindor went to check on him occasionally sending glares at her while her house clapped and cheered her on.

"Excellent use of the disarming spell Miss Tenebris." Stein applauded her spellwork before getting back track as the Gryffindors finally help Septimus up from his humiliating one second defeat "Does anyone else wish to go against her?"

From the end of the stage a Boy with brown hair jumped up and marched to position with his wand in hand as he glared at Morgana. "Mr Remus. I trust you'll know the basic's as well."

"I do sir." Remus SR growled in a low tone, his eye's never leaving the woman who sent his friend flying.

He took his stance and unlike Septimus, Jack was properly trained. He settled into a stance much like her own only his wand hand was extended towards her with his off hand high above his head.

"Again on my count… 1…2-"

"Stupify!"

"Protego!" Morgana quickly put her shield up just in time for the stunning spell to bounce off against her shield before she counter attacked with two spells "Retersempra! Petrificus Totalus!" Channeling enough magic into her wand she sent a powered ticking spell which zoomed right at her opponent before he had a chance to raise his shield. The spell made contact and Remus Sr Collapsed onto his knees giggling as the spell took affect before she sent a full body bind at him, freezing him in place as his body fell to the stage defeated.

The hall was alive with claps and cheers from ¾'s of the room with the exception of the Gryffindor's who booed at her. Even the professor was in on the praising as he clapped in amazement of her duelling skills "Excellent wandwork and spell casting Miss Tenebris. And Mr Remus 5 points from Gyffindor for attacking before my call." He said to the frozen boy who was being help up by his friends as the affects of the spell was lifted but not completely gone as most of his limbs failed to respond.

Once he was off the stage Stein looked around for another volunteer "Anyone else?"

"I will sir!" Called a Familiar and otherwise hated voice as the figure it belonged to climbed up onto the duelling stage with his wand out.

"Mr Potter. Glad to see you rise to the challenge." Charles took a stance exactly like Jack but more refined given that he was born to a powerful prominent family and was taught spells and wizarding society earlier than anyone else (Muggleborns and Half bloods) "Again on my count… 1… 2…3!"

"Experilamus!" He cried out sending a bolt of the disarming spell at her.

"Protego!" She commanded, creating a shield that deflected the bolt before countering with a stuning spell "Stupify!".

The red bolt of magic raced at the young wizard who narrowly avoided the fast spell by ducking before thrusting his wand at her in retaliation. "Reducto! Stupify!" The powerful blasting spell wasn't aimed at her entirely but rather the floor at her feet but to just to be safe she jumped back as a few centimetres from her original position exploded sending bits of the debris everywhere.

From the cloud dust a red bolt shot out from at her, She didn't have time raise her wand to deflect the spell so she was force to give up one of her hidden trump's. Thrusting her unarmed at in front of her, she projected a small shield at the palm of her hand in the direction of the incoming spell which impacted against the shield and dissipated.

Gasps echoed through the hall as the spectators watching were wide eyed at her ability to use wandless magic. A feat that even powerful wizards like Dumbledore and Grindelwald have difficulty doing because it not only required complete focus and control, but otherwise a powerful core to manifest the magic without a conduit like a wand.

As the dust settled Charles was taken back at the sight of her still standing and unharmed by two of his spells. The self-entitled king of the Gryffindor's was so bewildered that he failed to realise the disarming spell before his own wand was sent flying into her hand and he was thrown from the stage by a second spell.

Silence fell over the hall as everyone started to register what just happened. And for those who did could only do one thing they knew that they could *Clap… Clap..Clap, Clap!* at first it was one person clapping before more joined in until the entire hall was filled with the sound of a hundred hands beating together in a roar of applause.

"Excellent! Excellent! Excellent!" Stein applauded as he jump up to the stage and approached her "A fine duel if I ever saw one. And an incredible feat of wandless magic Miss Tenebris, 15 points for performing that feat and keeping with the rules." Morgana soaked in the praises and applause of her fellows, taking bows as they pick Charles up from the floor.

Amongst the astonished clapping crowd, a group of future dark wizards who continued to stare at her in awe "My lord, did you see that?" Nott said to Tom as the roars of the crowd made his deafened his voice into a whisper.

"How could I not, Nott." Tom responded back, his eye's never leaving her form "I have seen all that I needed to, and Miss Tenebris would indeed make a fine addition to our ranks." Nott bowed his head slight to him as walked though and out of the crowd of students, and out of the room to prepare for his own goal 'time to set up a meeting with you Morgana.'

 **-Later at past Noon-**

The Duel had been all that was talked about throughout Hogwarts. The mysterious lady of the East, Morgana Tenebris had defeated three of the senior Gryffindor quiditich team members who were none other then Charles and his friends.

Half of the school was praising and talking about the dark haired goddess and her power.

Morgana walked through the corridors with her head held high as she basked in the praises and awed looks sent her way as she headed to her destination.

As expected her performance had more then just earned the attention of Tom Riddle. It had also garnered the attention of many of the professors including Dumbledore who was eying her from time to time with an indescribable look in his eye's.

But she wasn't concerned with the old fool's thoughts of her because she had more important things to be concerned with.

Like the invitation to the Room of Requirement she had been given by the young dark lord himself with clear instructions of where to go.

Her plans were coming together, she couldn't help but feel accomplishment as she ascended up the moving stairs to the final floor of Hogwarts and walked through the empty corridor. The tapping of her shoes echoed with each step as she walked around the corner and stopped just before a faceless wall.

She imagined the room exactly as the letter had described her to imagen and low and behold a large door formed right in front of her upon the wall. Breathing in deeply to still her nerves she push the doors open and beheld the room the castle had conjured.

Just like the room of the requirement, the walls were made out of marble with a colouration of topaz blue, a lit fire place stood at the far end on the left side of the room with couch in front of it. On the far right was a small well made bed with a wardrobe and draws filled with clothes

And there getting up from the lush comfy couch in front of the Fire was the man who invited her.

Standing with a posture of noble lord with a charming smile on his face that would make girls melt in it presence, Thankful she was no ordinary girl… but that didn't stop the involuntary blush from gracing her cheeks as she walked up to him and met his smile with her own enchanting smile and half closed eye's lids that gave her a seductive look.

"Inviting a girl to your room during the hour of the wolf… someone could get the wrong Impression." She said in a low tone that barely became a whisper as she looked up at Tom with an innocent face that switched to a knowing devious expression.

Tom was not one to be caught off guard but the girl. No! The enchanting creature before him had continued to keep on surprising him, First was their first encounter, then the pet store, her blood relations, The duel and now this.

Tom prides himself on being prepared for everything, but he is and never will be prepared for her. He quickly assumed his charming demeanour and countered her with his own quick witted tongue "Or the Right one. Though putting that thought aside for later my dear, I did not call you hear for an evening of your company but rather to discuss your future here at Hogwarts." He gently took her hand and guided her to the chair next to his were she sat down.

Her eye's never leaving his form, nor his to her's as he sat down once again, Their bodies basking in the warm glow of the eternal burning flames of the fire place.

"I wasn't aware that my future needed to be discussed Tom?" she inquired to the future dark lord who had yet to let go of her hand… not that she minded but still who can say they enjoyed having their hand held by the man who will kill thousands and cause a war of self annihilation later on in life.

"Normally it wouldn't but you see my dear, is that there's a great change coming. We as a group are dedicated to the improvement and betterment of the magical society." He said, Introducing the secret precursor organisation to his death eaters in the future.

Morgana quirked her eyebrow at him as she listened to him talk "Sounds like great organisation, so tell me… are you part this secret society Tom?" a soft chuckle escaped from his lips before he held himself up with pride

"As a matter of fact, I am… in fact I am it's leader and I am extending you an invitation to Join The Knights of Walpurgis."

"Knight huh?... well you strike me as both Chivalrous and charming just like one Ser Riddle, but why me in general?" she asked, before he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, his fingers gently gracing her cheeks as they retracted back to him.

"In all honesty Morgana, You being a Pureblood is one such factor to my other knights. But your main attribute is your awe inspiring power that you demonstrated not long ago." He whispered in a low husky voice as he stared deep into her eye's. "Many of the members are the sons of some of the most wealthiest and powerful magical families within Britain who can make you go a long way up the Ministry should you choose."

If she had been Hermione before the war. Before Voldemort and all of this then she would have instantly jumped at the offer but now with her new mind-set and goal she will use this oppotuinty to accomplish much more then her goals. But first she needed to reel him in a bit more "It's Incredibly tempting Tom." She hummed in thought, taking a little satisfaction at seeing his face drop at her act. "But I can't just join without a… little exchange."

His eye brow rose in a questioning and confusing manner "Exchange?" he inquired seeing the sly smirk grace her lips as her emerald eye's stared deep into his with devious intent.

"A trade of Secret's. You tell me one secret that I don't know and I tell you something that you don't know." She offered, leaning back against her chair as she watched his expressions change one after the other as they contemplated her words before settling on a stone cold poker expression.

"Alright… I'll bite. You first."

With a smile still present on her face she gave him the one piece of information that he and his future self will never known "Did you know that the stone on your ring is the Stone of Resurrection?" shock and surprise exploded from his face as he stared down on the black jewel embedded in the ring he stole. Awe upon him as he realised that one of the three deathly Hallows. The three magical objects gifted by death that gives anyone holding one of them the power over the aspects of death. "Surprised?... it's one of the three Deathly Hallow's that I know about and where they are currently located." Tom continued to marvel at the small little stone in his ring, everything around him became deaf and blind to him apart from her words as his mind began to work with the idea of gaining all three Hallow's now that he possess one. Or better yet who should he bring forth from death with the Stone of Resurrection?

So many great and terrible wizards to call forth to his Will. Many who could share their secrets and power with him.

But he was brought out of his deep thoughts by her saying "Now you." It took a few seconds to register her words before he composed himself.

He thought long and hard on what secret to exchange with her before picking the one that wasn't to vital to give up, a snake like smirk graced his lips before her spoke S"You continue to surprise me Morgana. And I like it."S

Morgana's pupils sharpened on instinct as she heard him speak in parceltongue, her face dropped into one of surprise as she acted with shock at the knowledge of him being a fellow snake speaker. S"Ah… a fellow Child of Salazar, I greet you Kinsmen"S she bowed her head to him, acknowledging him as true son of Salazar before returning to the native tongue. "I think we're going to get along just fine my Lord."

 **Finished!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter.**

 **Please review what you felt and think of it.**

 **also for those's of you who have questions as to why I had Morgana (Hermione) reveal to Tom (Voldemort) that he had one of the deathly Hallows Right under his nose and not some other secret like the Chamber of Secrets?**

 **Well, it because we don't know if in his age and year that he had already discovered the Chamber and if she had revealed that information to him then he would become suspicious as to how she came to know it before he did. Also the trading of secrets was to further entice him to her, she will give out little bits of secrets that he has yet to know or doesn't know about in order to make her all the more to have so she can get close to him in order to kill him... or something else ;)**

 **Why did I have Harry's Grandfather as the Dick of the Story? well she needs something to have some form of danger at Hogwarts, and who better then some bully who thinks he's king.**

 **Of course she will have a bully of her own, a fan girl of Tom's of course who see's her as a threat to her love for the charming halfblood future dark lord.**

 **Will her Dementor side appear later in the chapter? Of course, I didn't put it there just to forget about it, that also includes her Metamorphoses ability that she got from Tonks. ** ** **Thank you and I hope you all enjoy the rest of my fics.********


End file.
